HetaOni: Shattered Memories
by AccessBlade
Summary: It was supposed to be a fun event of being in a 'haunted' house and making friends. It soon turned into a nightmare where they were relentlessly chased and hunted down. Will they all make it out alive? Philippines and Vietnam included.
1. Prologue

**I was watching HetaOni and it made me cry. God, I didn't know a **_**pixel**_ **game could make me cry! I was literally sobbing as I watched video after video of the HetaOni. At first, the beginning wasn't very interesting, but as I got further and further into the series, I was gripping the edge of my seat as I craved for more. **

**And now, I have suddenly found myself wanting to write a HetaOni script. I loved the original story, but the Oc part of my brain decided to interrupt my train of thought and I suddenly found myself staring at the OC character who is also going to be starring in this story.  
**

**I guess there is a bit of a spoiler at the beginning, but I'm expecting those who have already watched the dubbed versions of HetaOni to be reading this. So for them who have watched the videos already, the spoiler parts aren't really spoilers.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HetaOni. Only the OC!Country whose identity will be revealed in the next chapter if you haven't figured it out in the interaction in this  
**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

The two figures raced down the dark hallway, putting as much distance between them and that _Thing. _

The person in front, a young man, was holding onto the hand of the smaller figure. Whenever the person behind him began to lag, he gripped their thinner and more delicate hand tightly to force them to continue running. They couldn't afford to stop; not when they had lost so much already. But it hurt. Everything hurt. And what hurt the most was his heart; it hurt so much that he thought he would go mad.

_"If only..."_

In response to his tightened grip, the smaller hand gripped his hand back tightly. The second person understood the first; they would both make it out. Neither of them would die. They couldn't die. Not when their friends had given up their lives in protecting them so that they could escape.

They could hear the thud of footsteps following them, but it sounded far away. But even though, the two of them did not stop running to take a breather. They had to get out.

Out.

Out to freedom.

_"If only we hadn't come to this place..."_

When they reached the entrance, the young man let go of the smaller person's and opened the door since his other hand held onto the journal he accidentally took with them when the Thing burst into the room to probably finish them off since they were the only beings left in the mansion. The door unlocked immediately and once the second person was out the door, they slammed it shut and started running down the path.

_"Would they still be alive?"_

"Sorella! Hurry!" The man's voice was cracked with grief and desperation as he glanced back at the girl, holding onto her hand once more. "We have to get away!"

"S-sorry kuya!" She apologized as they continued moving once more.

Like him, the girl's normally brown and sparkling eyes were filled with grief as well as the helplessness with knowing that their friends were dead. They were also red from shedding so many bitter tears at being unable to do anything.

They heard a door slam open and the two turned their heads to see that _it _had followed them out. Hearts pounding, they picked up speed but the Thing seemed faster than it had before and was beginning to catch up to them.

_"We won't accept this kind of ending!"_

The man grimaced before turning around to face it, making sure his sorella was behind him. She was the only one he had now; the one he had to protect. He could hear her protest, but he hushed her. He was tired of running away from it and he was certain she was too. It was time to face this thing once and for all.

"Stop!" He shouted at it.

_"Give them back!"_

And to their amazement, their pursuer listened to him. It's dark empty eyes were focused on the man, but it was keeping note of the girl too.

"We won, right?" His voice was shaky and there was a sob in it, but he continued. "You couldn't catch either of us; you lost!"

The thing was staring intently at them and they could feel it's hostility rising but the two of them stood their ground.

"The moment we get out of here, you'll lose! There's nothing you can do outside the mansion's boundaries!" The man glared at it, tears beginning to blur his eyes amber eyes. "When I get out of here, this place won't be the same as before you know! As a nation, I will destroy this place!"

_"Give back what you stole from us!"_

"I'll help him!" The girl's voice cracked with emotion as she stepped beside her companion. "You took them away from us! So it's only right we take the mansion away from you!"

The Thing stared at them in the same unnerving way it always had, but they could sense unease emanating from it. They had finally trapped it in some way, despite that they were the only ones left now.

"Doesn't that make you frustrated?" The man taunted, laughing at it bitterly. "We're your last trophies!"

The girl smiled through her own tears, wanting to goad the Thing as well. "You lost to someone who is good at running away fast as well as the one who is physically the weakest. In other words... you lost to the weakest links of the group! You were able to get the others... but you weren't able to catch us."

There was silence; both sides were in a stalemate. Or rather, the Thing was doomed to have no more victims if their words rang through.

"...back..." The man finally said. His voice became louder and sharper as he shouted at it. "Take me back!"

The girl was startled, not knowing the meaning of his words.

"You can take me back in this warped space, can't you? If you do that, why don't you eat me first? If you can catch me, that is?"

His companion gaped at him, hardly believing her ears. They were just about to escape this place! Why in the world would he-?

Something in her mind clicked in place. What was the point in escaping now? All their friends were gone, leaving them to tell everyone else the grim and bitter fact. And then what? Could they just continue living as if nothing ever happened? What good would it do to destroy the mansion now when they lost so much?

The girl sniffed. Her brothers were gone and her closest friends were too...

There would be no more victims, but it wouldn't bring the others back to life.

"And as you know," She added softly, something burning in her eyes as she glared at the creature's cold eyes no longer feeling fear but anger towards it. "You can't kill me. You've already tried four times and failed."

"Sorella-!" Apparently, he hadn't even factored her as part of his plan. Most likely because it would be dangerous and risky, even if she could survive the attacks. Even if she could survive fatal blows...

But she shook her head. "No. You... you're not the only one who survived and was protected by the others. Even now, YOU are the one who is keeping me safe. If you think that you're weak, what does that make me?" She smiled sadly. "Please Kuya, don't leave me out of this. I'm at fault just as much as you are. Besides, we'll have a more likely chance of fixing everything... if we work together."

"..." The man was silent before he faced the Thing again. She was right. If they worked together, they would be able to make sure none of it happened.

"Take us back! GO BACK!"

_"We'll turn back time if we have to..."_

And as if to answer their prayers, they found themselves blinded by a white light.

They suddenly found themselves in the the world meeting hall right after the meeting had ended. At first, the two of them wondered if it had all been a dream, but the both of them knew that it had actually happened because of the journal the man was holding. They were back before the terror they had suffered through had begun but, after it was too late to destroy the chain of events their innocent curiosity had set off.

_"To get a different ending where everyone is alive..."_

_

* * *

_**I can't believe I finished this in a day. It usually takes me ****about two days to complete a chapter. But then again, the prologue is supposed to be short. Yeah, I know there are quite a few spoilers in here, but uh, if you've seen the videos already then there really is no point to be annoyed, is there? And if you haven't watched the series, you won't really get it!**

**Hope I can get the next chapter out fast too!  
**


	2. Chapter One

**Ah, I started on this chapter right after finishing the prologue. I'm watching the videos again, but this time I'm watching it at normal speed and not skipping scenes so that I can get to the next video. I'm sorry to say that the first parts of HetaOni aren't that interesting, but if I wanna do a story on it I'm going to have re-watch them again, aren't I? **

**Anyways, the identity of the OC and the other canon country that came with her shall be revealed in this chapter. Yes, that's right, there are now a total of six people at the beginning of the story when there were only four. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Only the OC!Country who shows up in this story. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

It was a three hour walk from the World Summit, but the group finally reached the mansion some of the locals talked about from time to time. It was deserted; no one was living in it at the moment. No one knew how long the mansion had been there or who the former owners were. But there were rumours about it being haunted.

Which was what perked the interest of the five countries and a former nation who were now standing in front of said mansion. They were certainly a unique group with their skin tones and hair ranging in various shades and color. Three of them were European, while the other three were from Asia. Though the one that stood out the most was the albino; if his silver hair wasn't enough to attract stares, his red eyes certainly got their attention.

The mansion certainly played the role of being haunted. It's yellow paint seemed faded, probably because of the elements, and if one looked to the side of the mansion they would observe that some of the tiles had fallen onto the ground and broken into fragments.

And the deadened trees planted by the entrance really added to the atmosphere.

"Ve~ It's really here!" The brunet said as he gazed at the three story mansion with an impressed eye. It was certainly big! Why no one was living it was beyond his comprehension.

"I thought it was just a rumour..." Murmured the only dark haired asian man of the group. He was dressed in a white uniform and there was a katana strapped to his side. "I never thought we would _actually_ find it."

"It has such a desolate feel... not bad." The albino smirked. Prussia may no longer be a nation, but that certainly did not prevent him from crashing the World Meetings declaring how awesome he was. Like Japan, he had also brought along his sword.

Being the no nonsense one of the group, Germany wasn't as impressed as the others. "I don't think it's very interesting, though."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed; they had wasted more than four hours trying to find a supposedly haunted mansion the locals often spoke about. After getting lost several times as well as having some of the members of the group run off, they had finally found it.

The blond haired man was distracted from the oncoming headache when someone elbowed him hard in the side. He glanced over and that it was one of the two girls in their group. Her long black hair was tied back in a pony tail and her brown eyes gleamed with mischief. She was Vietnam; the big sister of the South East Asians. She decided to come as well when she heard that her younger 'sister' was going to tag along with them; partly because she was interested but also to ensure that the younger girl wouldn't be the only female in a group full of men.

She was very protective when it came to her siblings, but she was particularly protective of the 'sister' who came with them.

There was a smirk on her face and she was giving off the impression of knowing something that he didn't want her to know.

"Let me guess... you're scared?"

"No." He said flatly. "I just think it's a waste of time."

"Is Germany actually afraid of anything?" The lightly tanned girl standing next to Vietnam and peering over at the german with interest. She was the youngest of the group, appearing to be in her late teens. She represented half of the Republic of the Philippines, the other half being held by her protective twin brother. To avoid confusion between the two of them, she was referred to as Philia while her twin was addressed as Philip. Amusement sparkled in her eyes as she imagined what could scare the normally stoic man.

Vietnam grinned at him. "Of course he is! It's just that with the face he has on all the time, it's pretty hard to tell." She turned to the asian man. "What do you think Japan?"

"Ah..." His expression said that he did not want to be dragged into the conversation, but by the look one of his south east sisters was giving him, he wasn't going to be able to get out of it so easily. "He... it is very hard to tell what is on his mind sometimes."

Vietnam frowned. "That didn't answer the question."

Philia giggled. "You did ask him a pretty hard question though."

"Germany is a kind person, Philia!" The brunet was instantly next to the girl, arm around her shoulder. "Even though he always has a really scary look on his face~!"

"Well..." Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with amusement and there was a glint of mischief in them. "Until it's time for your training! Then you're usually running off claiming how mean he is, Italy!"

"Veh~"

"..." Germany just rubbed the bridge of his nose. Oh yes, he could already feel the headache coming on.

"Er..." Japan spoke over the silence that came over the group. "Can we just look at it from outside and then go back?"

"Are you kidding me?" Vietnam through him a sharp look. "After all the trouble that we went through to look for this place, you want to leave already?"

"Veh? She's right!" Italy clenched his fists together as a determined look crossed his face. "C'mon! Let's just go in for a little while!"

Japan looked unsure as to whether he should give into the two countries' demands. Prussia seemed eager to go in while Germany did not share his brother's enthusiasm.

Philia, on the other hand, looked positively mortified at the thought of having to enter the mansion. What if it actually WAS haunted? The others couldn't _see _things like she did. Only her brother, England and Norway shared her sight. But not wanting to bring up the topic (she would most likely have to face Prussia's relentless teasing), she gulped and swallowed down her fear.

"The hell are you waiting for?" Prussia moved towards the door. "Fine! I, the Awesome Prussia, shall enter first!"

He turned the handle and the door creaked open. Ignoring the fact that the door had just swung open, he strolled right in as if he owned the mansion in the first place. The others immediately followed him in, save for two, who glanced at each other with weary eyes before going in as well.

**XXXX**

_"How many more times are we going to go through with this?" _

_"As many times as necessary. Until we can get them all out alive."_

_"Even if it costs us our lives, right?" _

**XXXX**

"It's cleaner than I thought." Italy murmured.

They were all in the foyer, trying to get an impression of the place through the entrance before exploring the rest of the place. The others agreed; for a place that was supposedly abandoned and haunted, it was certainly clean. The floors were polished and there wasn't a layer of dust or at least a sign of the building being uninhabited for a long time. Maybe someone recently had been in the area before them? Though it wouldn't make sense as to why they would clean and tidy the place up.

"Can we go now?" Germany sighed. He was eager to leave before night fall; it was more difficult to navigate in the dark, especially if it was likely that they would get attacked by some wild animal.

"What's the matter, West?" Prussia leered at his brother. "You scared?"

Before Germany could protest against his brother's unjust accusation, the sound of something breaking in another room of the household interrupted him. Despite all the training regimens he went through over the years, the nation jumped about a foot into the air.

"...We should go now." He repeated, ignoring everyone's stares.

Now that they were inside, Japan's interest peaked. Instead of making him nervous, the sound of breaking china (not the country who wanted him to call him onii-chan) served to interest him even further.

"Oh, don't be silly." Japan gave his friend an amused look, walking towards the direction of where the noise had come from. "I do not think ghosts exist. Where is your common sense?"

"He left it outside." Vietnam smiled at the blond haired man. He coughed and looked away, his cheeks tinging pink.

"Be careful Japan!" Prussia shouted after him.

"I know. I'll just go see what happened. I'll be right back." With a bow, he departed from the others.

Footsteps pounded after him and the youngest member of their group of six fell into step with him. " Wait, I'm coming with you!" Philia declared, even though her voice sounded a bit hesistant.

"But I am just going to see-"

He was cut off by Philia shaking her head. "I'm still going!"

Apparently, his younger southeast asian sister was not going to take no for an answer judging by the sheer stubborn determination on her face. Japan stared at her for a few seconds; had she always had that kind of expression? Funny, he couldn't remember seeing that kind of face from her. Not even when he had captured her and her brother during World War II and held them prisoner until he had been forced to surrender to America.

He had definitely seen it on her brother though. But it should be noted that he was the more aggressive of the two.

Japan shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. World War II was not a pleasant memory for him and he was sure it was an even more unpleasant memory for Philia.

"Alright then." The older nation conceded. "Let us go together."

The first door they came across was locked so they tried the door that was at the very end of the hallway. It was unlocked, so they were able to step inside and explore. It was a pretty big kitchen as not only did it fit a ridiculously big table, but all the necessities of a kitchen. There were also two couches and a television in the room.

"The kitchen's pretty modern." Philia said as she swiped the table top with her finger to see if there was dust on it. Nothing came off on her finger and she frowned. The house was beginning to look less and less abandoned.

"Yes." Japan was frowning as well as he examined the refrigerator. It was a model that was several years old, but it appeared to be in top working condition. "Ah, here's the source of our noise."

He bent down and observed the shattered fragments of a plate. He fingered the broken pieces, taking great care not to cut his fingers open. A shadow fell over him as Philia peered over his shoulder to see what he had found.

"...how did the plate fall?" She finally asked.

The frown on Japan's normally impassive face deepened. She was right; it was unusual for a plate to just suddenly break in a house that hadn't been inhabited for ages. In fact, there was no reason as to why the plate should have broke into pieces unless there was someone else in the house with them.

Which was not a comforting thought at all.

"Maybe we should go check on the others...?" Philia said, now looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Yes." He stood up and placed a hand over the hilt of his katana. "We should head back now."

**XXXX**

"They're not here..." Philia murmured, her head swiveling back in forth, eyes wide.

The two asians had returned to the foyer only to find it empty. If a plate just breaking for no particular reason had made her nervous, then the fact that their friends were no longer waiting for them by the entrance did nothing to quell the unease that she was feeling.

Japan felt uneasy as well, but he had a logical reason as to why they were no longer waiting for them to return. "Did they leave after all?"

He glanced over at Philia who only shrugged in uncertainty. She didn't think that was the case.

"...how regrettable." He sighed before twisting the handle of the door they had entered through. However, the door knob didn't turn.

"What's wrong?" His companion asked as she realized that something was amiss.

"That's strange." Japan said as he tried to turn the handle again. "The door is locked."

**XXXX**

_"We failed again..." _

_"Yes... we lost..." _

_"Turn... it back...?" _

_"...Yes..."_

_

* * *

_**Yay! I'm finally done! **

**Please review! I want to know your imput on this story!  
**


	3. Chapter Two

**YES! The subbed video of HetaOni 12 is finally out on youtube! I won't say anything else, since the video is pretty recent and I don't want to spoil it for those who haven't seen it yet. **

**Just so you know, I'm starting on this fic right after Chapter One. My fingers don't want to stop typing for some reason, so I guess I'll continue on until I get inspiration for my other fics (like my Pirate!England one). But until then, you're stuck having to put up with HetaOni updates. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HetaOni or the Hetalia series. I do, however, own OC!Philippines who is also appearing in this fic alongside with her 'big sister' Vietnam.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

_"What?"_ The words burst out of her mouth and with unsuspecting strength, the petite nation shoved him to the side as she gave it a go herself.**  
**

After a good ten minutes of pushing and pulling at the door, she sat down on the ground as she realized that her efforts were futile.

Seeing the frustrated look on the girl's face, Japan realized that she was close to tears. Having seen Philia cry several times in the past, the most recent being the during the awkward tension several years ago in which both Hong Kong and China were angry at her, Japan decided to quickly avert her attention to finding a way to escape.

"Perhaps there is another way to get out of here." He said, helping her up onto her feet as she stared at the polished floor. "We should go see if we can find one."

Deciding that it would be best not to split up due to the circumstances of risking losing sight of each other, they searched the first floor first. Going down the hallway across from the entrance, they came across a japanese styled room. There was also another door to their right, but it was unfortunately locked. They didn't find anything in the japanese room, but Japan was impressed by how authentic everything in the room was from the tatami mats to the paper doors to the scroll on the wall.

Next was the hall left of the entrance. They came across another door but like the other one, it was locked.

"No good..." Philia had murmured when Japan released the handle. "No surprises _there_,"

As the two of them turned the corner into the next hallway, they both froze in place as they saw _something _that had them double checking to make sure that their eyes weren't playing tricks on them_. _

Standing at the end of the hall was a tall, sickly grey creature that did not seem to fit into the category of any creature on Earth. Whatever it was, it had a humanoid form. The creature's body seemed barely able to support it's head, which was as big as a huge TV satellite, in a humorous way. That was all they could tell, considering that the creature had it's back turned towards them.

Even though the two of them were standing behind it (getting a _nice _view of it's ass, butt crack and all) the creature..._Thing..._ thankfully didn't notice the nations as it just walked into room it was standing in front of and slammed it shut.

Silence fell over them as they stared after it. Japan's mouth was slightly agape, his mind trying to register what exactly he had just seen. Philia looked frightened; shaking slightly as she clutched the cross necklace around her neck.

"Wh-what was that just now-" Japan stammered slightly. He quickly shook his head as he tried to clear the backside of the creature from his mind. "I must be getting tired. That must be it... I'm getting tired..."

"But I saw it too!" Philia spoke up from next to him.

So much for being in denial.

Despite his protests, Philia insisted on checking the room on the right even though the room the Thing had entered wasn't very far from it.

It turned out that the room Philia wanted to see was just a bathroom. They took a quick look inside before departing the hallway as fast as they could and heading towards the second floor in case the _Thing _decided to come out from the room.

**XXXX**

Some of the rooms on the second floor weren't locked, so the two had decided to split up and look in the rooms that were open to cover more ground in their search. Japan had went into one room while Philia went into the other.

While searching the room she had entered, Philia had found something _interesting _underneath the white covers of the bed. It was a whip and judging by the frayed parts of the rope, it was a bit worn out from constant use.

Hadn't she seen this whip before?

"Japan!" She chirped, holding out the whip for him to examine. "Look what I found!"

"Th-this is...!" Japan took the weapon from her and closely examined it himself. "It's Germany-san's whip!"

So that's why it looked familiar! Philia could recall seeing Germany carrying a whip to the World Meetings sometimes.

"Where did you find this?"

"On the bed."

Japan stared at his younger 'sister', his cheeks beginning to redden as her words started to sink in. She had found Germany's whip on the _bed? _Various images started to assault his mind and his face turned an even darker red.

Philia watched in interest as Japan's face turned from a bright red to a deep crimson color.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Japan quickly shoved the whip into Philia's arms before walking off in the opposite direction to check the other rooms. He felt something collide into him when he turned the corner and instinctively took a step back as the third figure fell onto the floor on their back.

"Watch it!" They snapped.

"Vietnam!" Relief flooded into Philia. She ran over to the fallen figure and hugged her. "You're not dead!"

"Philia!" The older girl struggled within her younger 'sister's' tight grip. "Of course I'm not dead! Why in the world would I be? But since you mentioned it... when that thing came after us, I was having thoughts about dying."

"..." Philia didn't say anything as she just hugged the other nation tighter.

When she got off Vietnam, Japan went and helped the latter up on to her feet. The two of them gave Philia strange looks, but she ignored them. She was just happy that her older 'sister' was alright.

**XXXX**

_"Hic... NOT AGAIN!" _

_"It's... we failed... couldn't... nearly made it..." _

_"...Everyone..."_

_"More...Once more..."_

**XXXX**

"You know where Germany-san is?" Japan asked, happy that they were able to locate another one of their companions.

Vietnam merely rolled her brown eyes as she recalled seeing the blond. "Yeah. He's gone and hidden himself in a closet. He's acting like a complete basket case."

The man raised an eyebrow at the statement. Was he really hearing what he thought he was hearing? Germany, the one who usually put up with the fleeing Italy's tactics as well as the one who trained them to be in top condition, had gone and locked himself in a closet?

Seeing the doubtful expression on the male, Vietnam folded her arms across her chest and sighed. "It's true. He's actually holed up in a closet in one of the second floor rooms. If you don't believe what I'm saying, I'll show you." She gestured with her hand to follow her.

"This is the room I was just in." Japan said when they stopped outside the room Germany was supposed to be in.

"Did you check the closet?" Philia asked.

"I did not see any signs of a closet being in this room-" Or maybe it was being hidden by the door sized curtain that Philia was pointing at. "-though I did not consider checking behind that curtain."

Vietnam chuckled before knocking on the closet. "Hello~? Anyone there?" She called. No answer. She sighed. "Germany, I know perfectly well you're hiding in there so either come out on your own or I forcefully drag you out by your feet."

She stepped back as the curtain and closet were pushed aside and a pale and shaken Germany walked out of it.

"G-Germany!" Japan was stunned at the unnaturally white parlour of his friend's skin. His friend had very fair skin, so being pale as well made him look as white as a sheet.

And to Japan's amazement, the man fell over, still shaking.

"Germany!" What on Earth happened to have startled and unnerve his friend so much?

With Vietnam's help, he pulled the man into a sitting position and had him lean against the wall for support.

"I knew he was shaken up," Vietnam rubbed the back of her head. "But I didn't know it was this bad."

"Maybe we should get him something to drink?" Philia suggested as she bent down to see if he was okay.

After a quick glance, she concluded that he was alright. At least physically.

"I have never seen him like this..." Japan murmured.

"I'd be surprised if you did." Vietnam rolled her eyes. "So, who's going to get him the water?"

**XXXX**

Getting the glass of water for Germany had taken longer than Japan had anticipated. The cups had been found easily enough in the kitchen cupboards, but it took a little longer to find the water since the kitchen tap hadn't been working.

"What took you so long?" Vietnam asked once he returned.

"Forgive me... the tap in the kitchen wasn't working, so I had to find the water somewhere else."

"Uh..." She raised an eyebrow as she stared at the glass. The water looked...

"It's tap water." He said quickly.

Japan had contemplated scooping water out from the toilet if the tap in the first floor bathroom hadn't worked. Thankfully, the tap had worked though the water wasn't as clean as he would have liked it to be. But water was water, and he was sure his friend would have appreciated water from the bathroom sink rather than the toilet.

Vietnam took the glass from him. She pinched his nose, forcing his head back and then shoved the glass into his mouth, forcing the man to drink the unfiltered water. Germany choked and sputtered as the female forced the fluid down his throat.

"...is this really water?" He asked once Vietnam removed the cup from his lips.

"According to him," She jerked her thumb in Japan's direction, "it is."

They both looked at the asian man.

"Judging by the color... probably." Though he sounded very uncertain by that statement.

"You don't sound too sure about it." Vietnam mused.

"I see..." Germany fiddled with the glass in his hand.

Placing the glass on the wooden floor, he stood up and brushed his clothes off. "...Thanks. Sorry for falling apart like that."

"Well, it was bound to happen sometime." Vietnam smiled, poking the man lightly in the shoulder.

"That's good to hear. So, where are the others?" Japan asked.

Before Germany could speak, Vietnam interrupted him. "Speaking of others, wasn't Philia with you?"

"What?" Japan stared at her. What was she talking about?

Vietnam returned a blank look. "After about ten minutes, Philia said she was going to go look for you since you were taking so long. Are you seriously telling me you didn't see her?"

"No." The man had been so focused on helping his friend that he failed to notice his earlier companion was no longer in the room. "I am sorry, but I did not see her at all after I left this room to go get the water."

* * *

**Ah ha ha... Cliffhanger! I wanted to write some more, but I think that this was a good place to cut it off. And now in addition to finding two members of the group, they lose one! So what happened to her?**

**Just so you know, this story takes place after 2010. Dunno why I said that, but I just did. I assumed it took place somewhere in the 2000 millennium, what with the invention of cellphones and all.  
**


	4. Chapter Three

**Courtesy of SotetAg on Youtube, parts thirteen, fourteen and fifteen are now officially out! I was so happy that the parts came out because now there's more drama, more questions, and better pictures! Yay! I love the new pics since they're so much better than the ones in the earlier vids. **

**Now what's going to happen in this chapter? Actually, quick recap of last chapter: Japan and Philia found both Vietnam and Germany, but now Philia has gone missing! **

**Note: I went back and edited the Prologue after I realized that I made a few mistakes. Go and read it again if you have the time!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or HetaOni. I do, however, own the concept of Philia, the personification of the Philippines.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

Not only was Philia missing, Germany had refused to come join them in the search for the still MIA members of their group. Though that may have been for the better since the man still appeared very unnerved and shaken. So Japan and Vietnam set off to try and find the others but not before Germany gave them a key he said would probably help them in their search.

Vietnam wanted to set off to and look for Philia but Japan said that they should try and find the others as well since she wasn't the only one unaccounted for. What he didn't voice out loud was that he was also worried about the youngest member of the group, especially considering that they weren't the only ones in the house. There was that gray _creature_ as well.

After testing out all the doors on the second floor in which the key didn't open any of them, Japan suggested they try out the first floor since all the doors he had checked with Philia earlier were locked.

"I can't believe he went back in to the closet," Vietnam muttered, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her pants and rolling her eyes. After they had bid Germany farewell, the man, to their surprise, went back inside his previous hiding spot.

"Yes," Japan agreed with her as he inserted the key into the door that was to the right of the staircase. "Germany is not acting like himself. Would you happen to know why?"

"I can guess, but it shouldn't have rattled him that much."

Japan would have inquired further when there was a click and Vietnam exclaimed, "The key fits!"

Inside the room were book cases that shelved quite a number of books. The book worm side of Japan took over and he went over to the shelves to see what kind of books the mansion's personal library kept in store. As he glanced at the titles, one book in particular caught his eye. It was a crimson red book, something bulging from within it's pages as he saw something sticking out from the top of the pages. He took it off the shelf and started leafing through to find what had been so rudely crammed into the book.

Something clattered onto the floor and the Japanese man looked down to see what had fell.

To his surprise, it was a pink bracelet with a flower design in the middle. On either side of the flower were two coloured beads and a chain that connected the bracelet together.

Bending down to pick it up, he fingered the bracelet in his hands and the edges of his lips tilted downwards. Hadn't he seen this bracelet somewhere? His mind tried to figure out where he had seen the trinket, but he couldn't place it. At least for now.

He opened the book up to the pages the bracelet had been shoved in between and eyed the content. His interest perked when he saw that the pages were describing some sort of attack that was called 'Dismissal'.

Japan raised one of his eyebrows. Well this was interesting...

Having lost Japan to the world of pages, Vietnam decided to do some individual exploring in the library to see if she could find anything of interest. Walking past him, she came across a table that was covered in stacks of paper and books. With the yellowing edges of paper, the woman guessed that the books and scraps of paper had been there for quite a while. Had Vietnam not examined the table top, she would have missed the golden glint that caught her attention.

Pushing aside the books and papers, she uncovered a key.

"Japan! I found another one!" She exclaimed, holding up the newly acquired key.

"Hm?" He looked up from the book he was reading. What the book had to say was very intriguing; there were even some side notes that looked freshly written and pointed out how to learn 'Dismissal' faster than what the book taught the reader.

Shaking her head, Vietnam walked up to him and waved the key in front of his face. "I. Found. Another. Key."

The man stared at her like he had no idea what she was talking about for a few seconds.

"Oh, you did!" Japan said once her words had fully registered in his mind.

"Was the book really that interesting?"

"Indeed! I learned a new attack!"

Vietnam stared at him as if he had suddenly sprouted a second head. "This isn't like any of those RPGs you create, you know..."

"It doesn't hurt to learn attacks..." Japan solemnly pointed out. "You never know when they could come in handy..."

Vietnam looked as if she was about to argue the point when she suddenly clamped her mouth shut. She rolled her eyes. "Hand over that book, will you?"

There was a small smile on Japan's face as he gave her the book. With a sigh, Vietnam started flipping through the book.

"Ow!" Vietnam said a few minutes later, wincing.

"What's wrong?" Japan asked as the female nation jerked her hand back and started shaking it as if the action would clear away the pain.

Blowing on her finger gently, she didn't answer him immediately. "Paper cut!" She winced again. "Ow! Philia wasn't kidding when she said that they hurt a lot!"

Japan saw the cut on Vietnam's finger. The cut was still open, with small pools of blood forming from it. Examining it, Japan began to frown. That was strange; such minor injuries as a paper cut usually healed over within seconds yet nearly a minute had passed and it was still there.

"Hm. That's too bad." He finally said. "But did you learn something from the book?"

"Yeah. Strike." Vietnam made a face. "What sort of name for an attack is 'Strike'? anyways?"

Japan agreed that the name was a little plain, but at least it would come in useful when the time came.

There was little more they could do in the library, so the two asians left. Their next destination would be the fourth floor as it was conveniently written on the key that it was used for one of the doors in that level of the mansion.

"Okay, you know how I said this wasn't one of your RPG games earlier?" Vietnam grumbled as they ascended the stairs.

"Yes."

"It's starting to feel a whole lot like one."

"How so?"

"Because we have 'tasks' to complete, Germany hands us a key he conveniently found and now we find another key in the room Germany's key had opened!" The woman threw her arms up in exasperation.

She had a point, Japan thought as he silently contemplated her words. So far the nation had to do a lot of walking around in the mansion from trying to find their missing team mates to getting Germany his water after the man had fallen out from within the closet. There was also the whole learning new 'attacks' to finding 'items' lying around the house.

In Philia's case, she found the Germany's whip. Japan internally shuddered when he remembered Philia's words of where she had found it in the first place.

**XXXX**

"What is _that_?" Vietnam stared at the white squishy cr_eature_ that had been behind the book case and was apparently embedded into the wall. She poked it gently and it squealed as if she had stabbed it with a knife. She immediately jerked away her hand and stumbled backwards from it, still staring at it with wide-eyes.

"It's a Mochi." Japan blinked, clearly surprised that the creature was in the mansion.

"A what?" Vietnam directed her stare towards him.

As stated by the key, it ended up opening one of the doors on the fourth floor. As soon as they stepped into the room, the nations were greeted by something squealing. Whatever was making the noise sounded like it was in extreme pain so the two of them tried to quickly determine where the source of the noise was coming from.

They quickly pinpointed the squeals to be coming from behind the shelf. Japan pushed it aside and instead of coming face to face with some sort of wounded animal, they found some white, round squishy object with a face.

Actually, now that Vietnam had a closer look at it, it looked a whole lot like that american idiot with the hero complex.

"A Mochi." Japan repeated with a sigh.

"I know what a mochi is!" Vietnam snapped at him. She poked the creature again and it squealed. "A mochi is one of your rice cakes with some sort of filling that you eat!" She jabbed a finger at the creature and it squealed, giving off the the impression that it understood what Vietnam was saying. "Does that look edible to you?"

She pointed at it again.

The Mochi whimpered and Japan felt sorry for it. "Vietnam-san, please stop pointing at the Mochi. You are scaring it."

Vietnam blinked and turned to stare at the creature. Sure enough, it was whimpering and shaking and it looked like it was about to burst into tears. Well, if it _could _burst into tears.

"Uh..." Okay, even _she _was starting to feel bad for it."So now what?"

"We try and free the poor thing from the wall."

He grabbed the sides of the Mochi and it squealed loudly as he tugged it. "Oof! This is going to be a lot harder than I thought."

"Here, let me try." Vietnam pushed the man to the side and gripping the Mochi much more tightly than Japan had and with her foot against the wall to give, she pulled. Hard.

The squeal it gave off was so deafening that both nations clamped their hands over their ears to prevent any ear damage.

"Maybe we should ask Germany-san to help." Japan unplugged his fingers from his ears once the noise died down.

"You think he's actually going to come out of that closet?" Vietnam asked skeptically, unplugging her own ears.

"You're right. We might have to drag him out if it comes to that." Japan patted the Mochi affectionately before pushing the book shelf back in place to hide it from view again. It didn't utter a sound, most likely because it knew that they would come back for it.

And so they went downstairs to the second floor to try and convince the german to stop secluding himself from the world and actually do something useful other than to train as a hermit. But when they got there, they made two discoveries: Germany's whip, which Philia had taken with her when she went to see what was taking Japan so long, was lying on the floor by their feet, neatly coiled into a circle. The second discovery was that the curtain that concealed the closet was no longer there.

Instead, it had been replaced with a thick metal door.

"What the...?" Vietnam's jaw slightly dropped as she stared at the room's new feature. "When did that get there?"

"I... do not know." Japan was just as stunned as Vietnam. He had bent down to pick up his friend's weapon, so he hadn't seen the new door at the same time as his 'sister' had.

He walked up to the door and knocked on it. "Germany-san, do you have a minute?"

There was a short pause. And then...

"Japan, is that you? What is the matter?" Germany's voice sounded out from behind the door.

Vietnam decided to fill him in. "We need your manly strength to free this white creature that looks like a pudge ball-"

"Mochi." Japan corrected.

"...Mochi from the wall on the fourth floor. Some how, it managed to get stuck and we can't get it out."

"I feel a little sorry for it." Japan continued. "So I was wondering if you could get it out..."

"I see. Okay, I'll go get it out." There was a pause. "But can I ask for a favour of you?"

"If it is something I can do..."

"While I was running, I dropped my whip. I think we should have some sort of weapon in case that _Thing _shows up again."

"You sure you aren't just making up excuses so you that can stay behind in that stupid closet like you've been doing the entire time we've been here?" Japan heard Vietnam mutter from behind him but he ignored her.

"If it isn't too much to ask, can you go look for it?"

Japan blinked. "What a coincidence." He said, the weapon that Germany had requested currently in hand. "Philia-chan found it earlier."

"Oh." Germany had said that one word so flatly that Japan was taken aback. Did his friend really want to stay in that closet?

"Here. I'll give it to you." The door opened up slightly and a gloved hand slipped out. Japan dropped it into the hand and before he could even blink, the door was shut again with the whip and the owner of the hand safely concealed behind it.

"It was...er... lying on the bed next door." There was snort behind him as the only female nation in the room snorted and covered her mouth, her shoulders shaking with ill hidden mirth.

"Oh, I see..." Germany stammered. "Erm... thank you."

"Not at all. But now let's go to the fourth floor-"

"I'm sorry." Japan was cut off by his friend. "But..."

"Yes? What is it?" Japan sighed. Never did he think that he would get so exasperated with Germany as he was now. Italy, he expected could wear down his patience with his tendency to run away from any kind of fight or battle he was confronted with as well as to eat pasta _everywhere _he went, this sort of behaviour from.

Germany's new... persona had surprised and amused Japan at first, but now it was just getting to be a nuisance.

However, he decided that now was not the best time to confront his old time friend about it since there was the likelihood that it would only delay getting Germany out from that accursed closet.

"I'm... uh..." Germany didn't seem to be able to form his new request coherently. Japan waited patiently as he tried to. "I'm sorry... but I'm also quite hungry as well. Do you have anything to eat?"

Japan could literally feel the aura of anger that Vietnam was emanating behind him and he said quickly, "I'm sorry. I don't have anything."

"I see." Germany sounded relieved and Japan could feel Vietnam's anger steadily rising with each passing second. "If it's not too much trouble, could you please go look for something?"

"WHAT?" Vietnam burst out, unable to contain her temper any more. She shoved Japan roughly into the wall as she went to confront the german behind the door. The latter groaned as he slid onto the floor in pain. "Okay, listen you! Ever since that _Thing _chased us, you've been holed up in there! Now as much as I'd love to laugh at you for not being your usual by the the book self, your whole refusing to come out is ridiculous!" She punched the metal door, ignoring the pain running up through her arm as she vented her anger. "Either come or I'll drag you out by the strands of your blond hair!"

"...but I'm hungry..."

"We're in an abandoned mansion." She gritted her teeth.

"She's right! We can't find food in a place like this!" Japan was beginning to look distraught. Would they ever be able to get Germany out from his hiding place?

"Anything is fine... I barely have any strength left..."

"..." Japan sighed. "Alright. We'll take another look around. We still have to find Italy and Philia anyways."

"Thank you!" There was a pause. "By the way, did you find my brother?"

"No... but he should be fine. Somehow."

"He is the awesome Prussia, anyways." Vietnam added, having calmed down but she was still clearly annoyed. Though she grinned a little at the thought of the albino hiding somewhere, similar to his younger brother taking refuge from behind the metal door.

"Sorry for the trouble." The door opened slightly and Japan was surprised to see a can of beer in his hand.

"You're kidding, right?" Vietnam said, staring at the can. She laughed. "You actually had this with you the entire time?"

"Ah..." Japan tried to compose himself. "We'll be going now then."

He glanced at Vietnam to see if she would come along with him and she nodded.

"Okay, thanks." Was all the german said.

Before the two asians left the room, they heard sounds coming from Germany's new found hiding spot. Glancing at each other, the same question ran through their minds:

_What on earth was he doing in there?_

_

* * *

_**And finally, I'm done! This has got to be the longest chapter ****I've typed up since ever! I am so proud of myself. Anyways, as you can see, it stars canon characters. Sorry if Vietnam seems a little OoC from how she was depicted in the last two chapters, but if you were confronted with someone who refused to come out like Germany did from his closet, you'd probably be irritated as well. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this! Don't forget to review! I really would appreciate it if you did!  
**


	5. Chapter Four

**I'm watching HetaOni all over again. Looking back at the chapters that I've released so far, the chapter Three has to be the one I'm the most happiest with. It's incorporated more advancement through the plot as well as humour. And to add to it, it has to be possibly the biggest chapter I've ever posted on fanfiction! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or HetaOni. I do, however, own the character concept of Philia (the female half of the Philippines). **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four  
**

While they were searching for the food that Germany had requested, they had also checked all the rooms, knocking on each one to try and figure out if anyone was hiding out in one of them. It had occurred to Japan after they had left Germany by himself again that their friends might have been hiding out as well, though not in closets. They could have easily found an empty, unlocked room and simply locked it from the yet, despite the simple but brilliant concept nothing had come out of it since they hadn't gotten a single reply.

"...there is one room..." Japan said reluctantly.

"Where?"

"It's at the end of the left hallway on the first floor."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" An annoyed look crossed the other country's face. "Let's go!"

And that's how they found themselves standing in front of the door that Japan and Philia had witnessed the strange grey creature entering earlier. Japan placed his hand over the knob and slowly started turning the handle shakily. Quite some time had passed ever since it went into the room, so Japan was certain that the _Thing_ wasn't in there any more. But just in case...

"Vietnam-san, will you go check that room?" He pointed to the bathroom he had gotten water from earlier (which he did not get from the toilet).

Vietnam raised an eyebrow at him but she did not question his request. Once she had entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her, Japan resumed his task. He turned the handle and the door opened.

The room was pitch dark and even though his heart pounded hard against his chest, the nation reached out in the pitch black darkness as he tried to find the light switch. His hand finally landed on something that felt like the light switch. But before he could sigh in relief, something grasped his arm and yanked him inside. Since he had been also holding onto the door knob as he searched for the light, the door closed shut behind him.

The good news was that he finally turned on the light.

The bad news was that he was now face to face with the creature he had seen earlier.

It may have resembled an obese alien, one of those comical little green (or in this case, grey) men that showed up often on American televisions but the thing in front of him gave off an ominous feeling. It was growling and it's dark and blank black eyes seemed to pierce his soul.

Getting over the shock of coming face to face with the creature he had seen earlier, Japan yanked his arm away from it and maneuvered himself so that he had more room to move around and get away from it. His hand flew to the hilt of the katana and he pulled the weapon out.

With the _Thing _standing in front of the door, Japan didn't have any other choice.

He was going to have to fight it.

But with very little room to move around, it was not going to be easy.

_"Don't die..."_

The voice resounded within his mind just as he ducked from the _Thing_ attempting to rip open his throat.

Japan did not have time to contemplate on whether the voice was a figment of his imagination as the creature lunged at him again, causing the nation to throw himself against the wall painfully and slide down to avoid the deadly claws that ripped into the structure behind him.

_"Don't die!" _

Where was that voice coming from? Shaking his head, Japan got up and slashed into it's fat belly with his blade. Even with the deep slash mark across it's stomach, the _Thing_ made no indication that it had felt the steel cut into it's flesh. He slashed at it several more times, dodging each of it's swipes.

It was funny, Japan thought as he dodged the _Thing's _attacks after he countered with his own. With each swipe that came at him, he was able to avoid being nicked. It was almost as if he had done this sort of thing _before..._

As he let his thoughts wander a bit, his left foot caught on something and he fell back against the sink.

By the way the _Thing _eyed him, it seemed to know that the Nation was in trouble. With a growl, it raised it's ugly claw...

Just when Japan thought that the thing was finally going to kill him, a miracle happened. Just as it's claw came down onto him, Japan felt something in his pocket grow warm before a loud noise akin to nails scratching a blackboard sounded through out the small room.

_"Please don't die!" _

Japan blinked as the _Thing's _claw just hovered above him.

No_, _Japan thought. That wasn't it. The claw wasn't hovering above his head; something was preventing it from coming down on to him.

Somehow, someway, a _barrier _had formed around him. With a closer look, the country could see a pink outline of it. There was something warm about the barrier... but sad as well.

_**"YoU..." **_Japan's breath hitched. It could talk? _**"YoU... WOn't... ESc...aPe**_!"

There was a crackling sound and Japan could only stare as bolts of lightning rained down upon him. Yet the barrier still remained in place and prevented the attack from affecting him at all. But just as soon as the last of the lightning element based attack died down, the barrier cracked. There was a loud noise and the barrier broke into pieces around him.

Now Japan was utterly defenseless as the only means of protection had just literally shattered into a million pieces. Gripping the blade of his katana tightly, he forced himself to calm down. The barrier had only bought him time; it could not defeat the creature for him. He was going to have to do that himself.

_"Don't die..." _

Even if the voice hadn't told him that, Japan wasn't planning on passing on to the next world quite yet. Like a lightning bolt (no pun intended) it came to him that there _was _something that could help him. Wasn't he the one who chastised Vietnam on how it might come in handy earlier? He chuckled to himself, he really was getting old if his memory was beginning to fail him now of all times...

Remembering the words of the book he had found the bracelet in, he repeated the words of the mantra in his mind.

The blade in his hands started growing warm and a red aura formed around it. Japan didn't even pause to admire the new power he now held as he swung the blade at the _Thing's_ chest.

As the attack connected, he knew that it had been effective against _it. _It uttered an inhuman scream as it stumbled backwards.

The _Thing _lashed out at him again and Japan stepped backwards, out of it's attack range. His heart thudded across his chest so hard that he could hear it pounding through his ears as he stared at the wounded _Thing._ Did he really manage to defeat it?

His question was answered immediately.

The light went out and Japan's heart sped up for what had to be the thousandth time he had entered this accursed house hold.

_'Is it going to-' _

But before he could complete the grim thought, the light flickered on and the _Thing _was no where in sight.

_'Wh-what?' _Japan stared at the spot where the creature had been standing only moments before in bewilderment. Just how did it up and leave the room like that? There was no indication it had left the room!

Leaning against the wall, he decided to take a quick rest. He certainly earned it after having fought that _Thing. _

Reaching into his pocket, the man brought out the bracelet he had found earlier. It was warm so there was no doubt in his mind that it was the piece of jewelery in his hand that had not saved him once, but twice. If he hadn't learned that chant that had powered up his katana, he was sure that he would have been killed.

There was one thing nagging his mind... he was certain that he had seen the bracelet somewhere before. Obviously, it belonged to a girl (the only likely male to own such a thing would be Poland, but there was no particular reason for something of the air headed nation's to be in this place). Perhaps Philia was the wearer? It seemed more likely than Vietnam, who was more tomboyish. Though he hadn't seen Philia wearing it when they came to the mansion. The only accessories she had were a white clip in her hair that resembled the _sampaguita_- her national flower and a cross necklace she had been wearing for as long as he could remember.

With a sigh, he straightened himself up and placed the bracelet in his pocket. He would have to ask her once they were reunited with her again.

Before he exited the room, his sharp eyes caught something in the pink tub. Upon closer inspection he saw that it was another key!

Japan picked up the key from the tub and saw the words '2nd Floor' inscribed onto the metal.

Pocketing it, he decided to see if Vietnam had fared much better than he had.

**XXXX**

_Delicate fingers wrapped around the largest shard from the broken mirror. __The owner of the hand paused, looking at the mirror fragment they were holding onto. They ignored the blood trickling down their hands as they positioned the shard against them.__ Tightly holding onto it with the sharp edge pointed towards them, the person drove the fragment into their chest so hard that it pierced through their back. Blood stained their clothes and the white carpet they were kneeling on.  
_

_Blood ran down the side of their mouth as they stared up at the white ceiling. A bitter smile crossed their features and tears streamed down the person's face._

_"I really can't die, can I?" The person chuckled. "In the end, I'm the one who is left behind. You're lucky,-"  
_

**XXXX**

When Japan stepped out of the room, Vietnam anxiously waiting for him. She was pacing in front of the door, her weapon in hand. It was to be noted that her weapon was a coiled sword called an Urumi or Chuttuvaal, whichever term you preferred. A long sword constructed of flexible steel, Vietnam had proved to be quite lethal with it. Which said something, considering that it was the last weapon taught to be wield in martial arts due to just how dangerous it was when incorrectly handled. However, it was even more dangerous when the user could apply it properly.

"Thank goodness!" She said when she spotted him. "Are you alright?" She demanded.

"Ah... yes, I am." Japan said. "I was unfortunate enough to encounter something that I had seen with Philia earlier."

"Let me guess, it's that grey creature _Thing _wasn't it?" Seeing the questioning gaze on Japan's face, she folded her arms and sighed. "After discovering that the toilet sells items," Vietnam had discovered that the toilet actually gave you beer and rice balls if you inserted money in it. She tried the theory two times and both times, she had gotten a rice ball and beer for her trouble. "I heard noises from the room you had entered. Since I highly doubt you were doing _anything inappropriate_," at this, Japan coloured, "in there, I figured that you might have met _it._"

She waved at the door with the hand holding on the urumi.

"So you saw it as well?"

There was a sour look on the South East nation's face. "Of course I did. It's the very reason why Germany's hiding in the closet! Didn't Germany mention it to you earlier?"

Japan did recall him mentioning something like that.

Vietnam shook her head. "Anyways, with that _Thing _up and about we better try and find the others fast. I don't think they'll be able to handle coming across itas well as you did." Even though she didn't mention her name, Japan knew that the country was talking about the youngest member of the group who she treated like her precious little sister.

Japan wanted to quickly find her, along with Italy, as well. They were the ones he was more worried about; Prussia was a skilled fighter and had fought many battles even before the teutonic knights had been formed. Though he was no longer nation, Prussia had existed for centuries and was no stranger to hand to hand combat or combat with weapons. He would be fine for the time being.

"Yes, let us hurry and find them."

* * *

**And whoo, I'm done! Man, I'm on a role with this fic, aren't I? But then again, it is so hard not to be addicted to HetaOni once you get over the lousy pictures of England, America, and Germany. **

**Urumi: A popular weapon in Indian Martial arts. It's a coiled sword that can cut into flesh and but is flexible enough to be coiled. Why am I using this as Vietnam's main weapon? Because when I tried to look up Vietnamese weapons, this thing popped up. Since it seemed like such an awesome weapon, I decided to incorporate it in big sister Vietnam's arsenal.**

**Anyways, please leave reviews! I really want your input on the story!  
**


	6. Chapter Five

**Nngh... must... stop... updating... stories... **

**I mean, I've got to stop typing up HetaOni. Seriously, I just finished the fourth chapter today and on the same day, I've decided to start typing up the fifth chapter! Gah! If I could only have this much inspiration for my other stories! Maybe if I did, I'd probably be pouring out more 'Life with a Pirate' chapters, but right now I've got nada. So sorry to those who really look forward to those updates! I'm trying to find some inspiration. Really, I am! If you've got any ideas, please enlighten me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HetaOni. I do, however, own the characterization of the female half of the Philippines. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

It turned out that Prussia was on the second floor all along.

Japan's theory of their friends possibly being behind closed doors turned out to be right as he and Vietnam discovered the albino ex-nation quaking underneath a bed. Though Prussia hadn't done a very good job at hiding himself as they could still see his half sticking out. Which was how they identified him; his uniform was a darker shade of blue than Italy's and Philia was wearing a dress.

Placing a finger on his lips, Japan signaled for Vietnam to be quiet. Approaching Prussia was something to be treated with caution. He was, after all, a well trained warrior and his reflexes were nothing to laugh should he choose to attack them.

Locking the door behind him, he carefully came up behind Prussia. "Prussia-sa-"

"WHO'S THERE?" The ex-nation roared, suddenly jumping up as he brought his sword down upon the person who had dared to come up behind him.

There was a clash of steel as his awesome sword met with a thinner blade.

Red eyes met brown ones as the albino found himself staring down not at the monster that had chased him down but at one of of his companions he had come to the mansion with.

"Pr-prussia-san! Calm down! It's only me!" Japan exclaimed as his arms shook underneath the sheer force the former Teutonic Knight had brought down his weapon. He had taken out his katana in the nick of time just when Prussia was about to cut him into two.

"Don't forget me." Vietnam said as she came up to the two men.

Prussia stared at the two nations with wide eyes as if he couldn't believe it was them. "H-huh? It's you two..."

"B-before we talk... if you would mind?" Japan indicated to the two blades that were still clashing against each other.

"S-sorry." The ex-nation withdrew his blade and Japan did the same, sheathing his katana in its scabbard. "Nice to know you're safe too, Viet."

"Were you expecting otherwise?"

"Are you alright?" Japan asked Prussia.

"W-well, with that _Thing _out there..." Prussia trailed off before turning to Japan with wide, wild eyes. "Th-there was a monster! I saw it! We all saw it! Vietnam, you were there weren't you?"

"Calm down idiot." Vietnam made a face. "Yes, I was there when it came out of nowhere."

Prussia continued. "It was a stark-naked giant the colour of rotten scone! England's scones!"

"..." Japan wondered if the alien's skin parlour should really be compared to England's attempts at cooking. He supposed that it was a good thing that the nation wasn't here to listen to Prussia's comparison; he would definitely not have been happy to have heard how Prussia chose to describe a monster that was chasing them.

"West and Italy saw it too! Viet, why aren't you backing me up?"

"I already backed you up! You're just being a spazz!"

Japan placed his hands up in a placating manner before the two of them could break out into an argument. " Please, the both of you calm yourselves down. Prussia, please continue."

Knowing that the man was willing to listen and had not immediately dismissed it as a figment of his imagination, Prussia was able regain a bit of his composure and resume telling what had happened after Japan and Philia had left to check out the source of the noise.

"Before I knew it, I'd wound up here. West and Italy... I don't know where they went." Prussia sighed and shook his head. "Am I making any sense?"

"Yes." Japan smiled wryly at him. "Because I saw it as well and Vietnam has told me a similar story about a monster having chased you off. Since I highly doubt you are both delusional, I can only conclude that you are telling the truth."

Prussia and Vietnam stared at him.

"You could have just said, 'Yes, I believe you'." Vietnam muttered.

"What the hell is that _Thing_? And what happened to the others?"

"We found your brother. He's on this floor too and he's been hiding out in a closet the entire time."

Prussia laughed at the thought of his normally stoic and level headed brother hiding out in a closet of all places. Japan smiled; it seemed that Prussia was more at ease now.

"Prussia-san, if you are up to it we should leave and try to find the others. Ita-"

The ex-nation cut Japan off. "Italy isn't with you? How about that girl, uh, what's her name...?"

"Philia." Vietnam glared at him. "She's been with us the entire time we hiked up the mountain. How can you not know her name?"

Prussia rolled his eyes. "Well, she's so quiet and if she'd just talk more-"

"This is not the time for this." Japan interrupted the two of them before they could start arguing again. Throwing a sharp glance at Vietnam that told her to keep her mouth shut for the time being, he filled Prussia in on the situation.

"Wait, Italy's missing?" Vietnam grumbled at the fact that the man didn't seem to be concerned for her younger 'sister' as well, but did not interrupt him. "Do you think he was attacked by that monster?"

"I cannot be certain... however let us not forget one fact..." Japan paused as if to dramatize his statement. "He is a very fast runner."

"Which is more than we can say for Philia." The woman next to him folded her arms across her chest, agitation written all over her face.

Japan pictured the personified country whose stature was on the five foot two mark running away from the monster as it pursued her relentlessly through the halls. He knew for a fact that she was not physically fit despite her slender, delicate frame. The fact that she could so easily be compared to a prettied up doll did not ease his thoughts at all.

He shook his head to clear the negative thoughts that had begun to form in his mind. No, he could not think like that. No female deserved to be made into such a castle doll princess as he had just imagined her. Even if she was called 'The Pearl of the Orient Seas'...

"Then I'll join you two in looking for the wayward members of our group. But let's go find West! Is he actually locked in a closet?" Prussia still couldn't believe his brother had hid himself and was refusing to come out.

"Yeah, he is." Vietnam smirked.

"Speaking of Germany," Japan said. "He said he was hungry. I don't suppose you have anything for him to eat, do you?"

"Now that you mentioned it," Prussia reached into his pocket. "I found some mushrooms while I was running. Will these do?"

Vietnam and Japan glanced at each other. How in the world did the ex-nation find mushrooms in a place like this? More importantly, were they even safe to eat?

"...yes. They'll be fine for now."

"Until we discover that they poison him."

"Alright! Then let's-"

Vietnam slapped a hand over the ex-nation's mouth and held a finger to her own as she shot Prussia and Japan a look that told them to shut up. She cupped a hand to her ear which signaled for them to listen as well. Seeing that Prussia had gotten her point, she removed her hand.

Not one of them dared to move or breathe as they listened carefully.

_Thud... Thud... Thud... _

The ominous thud of footprints sounded like it was getting closer to where they were.

"Hey..." Prussia hissed at Japan, using his free hand to indicate the katana in its sheathe. His other hand gripped the handle of his own sword. "If that thing isn't for show, put it to good use if you don't want to get eaten."

Japan nodded, unsheathing his weapon. "Agreed."

"What makes you so sure that it's going to eat us?" Vietnam hissed back as she held the coiled blade in her hand tightly, ready to use it at a moment's notice.

"It sure as hell isn't friendly!" Prussia snapped back.

Before Vietnam could reply to that the door rattled, making the three of them jump and stare at the door with wide eyes.

* * *

**Okay, I'm finally done this chapter. I was going to continue, but I decided that it would be best to cut it off right here and now. It didn't seem right to continue further on. But geez... I'm still on part two. I hope I can wrap it up otherwise it'll be about forty chapters before I get to my favorite parts!  
**

**Anyways, please please review! I'd really appreciate hearing from you!  
**


	7. Chapter Six

**More updating! At this pace I might actually be able to catch up to the videos posted up on youtube! By the way, to those who don't know yet both videos of part sixteen are up! Really, this series keeps getting addictive with each passing video! The video was adorable, sad and a little scary at the end. But it was good none the less and as I've said, I can't wait to get to those parts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I only own the character concept of Philippines in this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

Three pairs of eyes were on the door as it rattled again and the three nations waited with baited breath, hoping that whoever or whatever was out there would leave. Watching the door rattle even more violently than the previous times was agonizing as they wondered if that _Thing _(they were certain that was _that_ out there) would try and break the down the door to get to where they were.

After several more suspenseful minutes the rattling stopped.

Still, none of them made a move wondering if the _Thing_ was still out there and just waiting for a sign to tell it that they were in there.

Japan strained his hearing to try and determine if it was really gone or not, but the nation could only hear silence. Instead of feeling relieved, this only served to frustrate him. Would the creature really leave them alone that easily?

"Well?" Vietnam asked.

"Is it gone?" Prussia added.

Japan frowned. "I am not certain, but it sounds like it."

Vietnam threw him a look conveying that what he just said had not been comforting at all.

"Then we better get out of here." Prussia started towards the door, sword over his shoulder. "We get West, Italy and that other girl."

"Her name's Philia, you idiot." Vietnam snapped as she followed after him. "She has the decency to know who you are so at least _try _to remember her name!"

Japan rolled his eyes behind them. Goodness, they better find the others and get out the mansion, the sooner the better. He wasn't sure if he could put up with Prussia and Vietnam's squabbling anymore.

The reminiscing old man was rudely awakened from his thoughts by startled yells and the sound of feet scrambling backwards as the two who went ahead of him quickly moved away from the door.

Japan started backing away as well when the familiar form of that _Thing _came into the room and advanced towards them. Prussia and Vietnam joined him on either side as they stared at the huge figure that became more and more ominous with each step it took.

Prussia said a few choice words as he stared at it_. _"I thought it was gone!"

"Apparently not." Japan said grimly. The three of them were backed against the wall with _it _getting closer.

"This is unawesome! I can't show off my sword skills like this!"

_Good grief, _Japan rolled his eyes again. Was that something he should really be worried about right now?

Muttering the chant that had powered up his sword and helped drive off the _Thing _in his earlier encounter with it, he quickly rushed at the creature and sliced at it's stomach. The _Thing _staggered back when Japan's attack connected.

"Right! Those attacks!" Vietnam quickly followed the older nation's example, repeating the words she had learned as she uncoiled her weapon so that its multiple thin blades hacked into the _Thing's _clammy grey skin. Like Japan, her weapon had been effective against _it. _

"How did you two do that?" Prussia gaped, amazement in his eyes.

"We learned these techniques from a book." There was a smug expression on Japan's face that was mostly directed at Vietnam.

The nation in question scowled as she jumped back to put more distance between her and the _Thing. _"Fine, the attacks did come in handy."

Prussia laughed. "Wow, West was right when he said that reading would be good for me! If _that's _what I learnt every time I read, I would have become a book worm a long time ago!" Holding up his sword, he smirked. "But I can't let you two have all the fun, attacks learned from books or not!"

With a roar, the albino charged at the _Thing._ His sword sliced right across its torso diagonally causing it to screech with pain and stumble back again.

"Oh yeah, who is awesome?" Prussia laughed, his confidence boosted by the fact that the _Thing_ could get hurt. "I am!"

As Prussia laughed, he didn't realize that the _Thing _was eying him venomously. Something in its black eyes glittered and Japan was reminded of the time when that _Thing _first had first spoken before using that thunder spell on him.

Not quite aware of what he was doing, Japan reached into his pocket and tossed the bracelet at Prussia.

"Prussia-san, catch!" He shouted.

"Huh?" The nation stopped laughing and caught what Japan tossed at him. "Huh? A bracelet? What's this supposed to-?"

**_"YoU... WOn't... ESc... aPe..." _**

Prussia's jaw went slack as he realized that it was the _Thing _that said that.

"It can talk?"

"Move!" Vietnam yelled as Prussia just stood there like an idiot gaping at the monster.

Prussia snapped out of his daze and swore when he saw _lighting bolts _of all things raining down on him. As he waited for the imminent pain to hit him, a barrier with a pinkish tinge encased around him, preventing the attack from reaching him.

"The hell-?" Prussia choked out.

First he get's chased by the monster thing in front of him, then said monster thing talks and casts a spell similar to England's and now some sort of magical barrier forms around him (well, he didn't mind the last part so much)? What was the world coming to?

Vietnam was just as stunned as Prussia, leaving Japan as the only one to act.

Running behind the _Thing _as it focused on the still stunned ex-nation, he slashed at its open back with his katana.

"Prussia!" Japan shouted, forgoing the name formalities for the moment. "Move! That barrier will not last for much longer!" He remembered when it had shattered earlier after it had protected him from the same attack.

_"Don't die!" _

The voice that rung clear and loud through Prussia's mind snapped him into action again. Without even thinking, he charged the _Thing, _slashing at its mid-section and nicking the jaw line. It was a risky move though since the _Thing _brought its claw down on him and grazed his arm.

The albino hissed, shaking his arm to elevate the pain.

The _Thing _left itself open after attacking and Vietnam chose that opportunity to attack it. The multiple blades of her weapon sliced across its face, embedding deep scratch marks into it.

The _Thing_ screeched loudly and began clawing at its face as if pain.

Realization hit Japan as he realized that Vietnam had inadvertently discovered what had to be the _Thing's _weak point. When he had first fought it, the aura on his sword seemed to blaze like a phoenix's fire. Even though the chant had banished the _Thing, _it had also left him a little winded, which made him think that he should not be so loose with his new found powers.

The weakness was its head.

With the revelation, Japan gripped his katana and with a loud yell that was quite out of character for him the nation charged towards the _Thing. _He leaped up into the air and brought down the weapon right into the middle of its forehead.

The _Thing _stopped screeching in pain as its arms fell to its sides.

Japan quickly pulled back from it, his katana fully embedded into its head, landing on the floor painfully. A strong pair of arms pulled him away as he watched what happened next.

The _Thing _screeched shrilly as its form began to disappear before their eyes. The trio continued to watch until it had fully vanished, Japan's katana clattering onto the floor. No one dared to say anything until Prussia broke the silence.

"Is it gone?"

There was a pause before Vietnam answered. "I think it is."

Japan held a hand up to his chest to try and calm his beating heart. That had been a very close call; had he been wrong about the weakness...

No. He did not want to think about it.

"I think we should go to where Germany-san is now. We shouldn't keep him waiting any more than we have to."

**XXXX**

"What's with the huge metal door?" Prussia asked once they were inside the room Germany was sheltering in. The first thing the ex-nation had noticed when entering was the newly fixated metal door.

"This is the fortress where Germany is." Japan explained after he locked the door. With the encounter of the _Thing _still fresh in his mind, it was better to be safe than sorry. A saying that would be put to the test here, he was certain.

"It's pretty solid." Prussia whistled. "Hey, West! Japan told me you were hungry!" Searching his pockets, he brought out the crushed pieces of mushroom he had shown the two asian countries earlier. "D'you want some mushrooms?"

There was a pause before Germany spoke. "Is that you, bruder? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, of course I am!"

Since Prussia had his back turned to her, he didn't see Vietnam rolling her eyes. If trembling under a bed with the bottom half of his body sticking out was considered being 'alright', then sure, the ex-nation had been perfectly fine.

"But there's bad news too. Italy and that girl are still missing!" Vietnam slapped the back of his head, glaring at him. Prussia scowled, but continued. "Oh, and we have to go and save one of those white squishy creatures that Japan makes. Mochi, right?" He turned to the japanese man for confirmation.

"Indeed." Japan nodded.

"Alright, I'm done here so we can go now."

Japan blinked, a little surprised. To his shame, he was thinking that his stern and uptight friend would continue to lock himself away.

The door opened and out stepped the german. He took one look at the mushrooms and made a face. "I think I'll pass, bruder."

Prussia shrugged. "Your loss, then."

And much to the others' disgust, he took two pieces of the crushed mushrooms and shoved them into his mouth.

"You haven't found Italy or Philippines yet?" He asked Japan.

Seeing his old friend shake his head, Germany grimaced. If there was a time for Italy's fast feet to come in handy, now would be it. But as far as he knew, Philia (to differentiate her from her twin, Philip) had no fighting experience. And he could not picture the small nation being able to hold her own against that monstrosity of a _Thing._ He also could not imagine Italy being able to fight back either, but he was at least able to run away at speed that could rival light speed.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Germany made a decision. "Bruder and I will head upstairs to try and free the _Mochi _you speak of. You and Vietnam will go and search for the other two."

Japan was silent for a few seconds before he spoke up. "I'm sorry, Germany-san but I will have to refuse those orders."

Everyone blinked as they realized that the man who always agreed to practically everything no matter how ridiculous the notion was now against something. Especially from his friend, Germany.

Japan continued, pushing past the discomforting silence. "I will go and search for them myself. I ask that Vietnam stays with you."

"What?" The female in question exclaimed. "With that _Thing _out there, you want to and search by yourself?"

Frowning, Japan turned to his 'sister'. "I believe that I am capable of holding my own against the _Thing. _I have fought it by myself once before, remember?"

Vietnam didn't say anything. She had been there when Japan was locked in the washroom with _It. _

"I am certain that I will be fine on my own. I am more worried about these two," He gestured towards the brothers. "However, with the three of you I feel more at ease since I am sure that if you work together, _It _will be no match for you."

"So why do I have to be left behind?"

"Because you are the only other one who knows an attack that could drive that creature off."

Vietnam folded her arms and glared at Japan. A few minutes passed before she sighed and uncrossed them again, knowing perfectly well she had lost the battle.

"Fine. But you better bring those two back, the sooner the better."

Japan smiled. "I plan on doing that."

* * *

**And cut! This chapter is longer than the previous one, but it's still a little on the short side. Oh well, you got a fight scene (even if it wasn't that great since I'm not really good at writing fights). Anyways, I still hope you like it!**

**If you want an estimate to what Philia looks like, she's similar to a deviantart pic by itemilicious. It's labeled 'The Philippines'. Of course, there are a few notable differences as that she wears a sampaguita hair clip. Though yeah, that is the basis of her appearance; now you know why everyone thinks she's going to utterly fail against the _Thing. _**


	8. Chapter Seven

**And it's back to HetaOni again. Sorry if my updates on 'Life with a Pirate' are so sporadic but I usually type when inspiration hits me. And it takes awhile for inspiration to hit me regarding that story, so I decided to focus on other things while ideas start flooding my mind.  
**

**Okay, so recap: Japan, Prussia and Vietnam fought the Thing and then go and rendezvous with Germany. Japan has decided to separate from the others as he is the one with the most experience against the _Thing _to go and find the missing members (who are ironically the weakest of the group). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HetaOni or the Hetalia characters. I only own the concept of throwing the two female nations into the story as well as Philia's character concept.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven **

_'Where could they be?' _Japan unconsciously gripped his weapon tighter as he allowed his anxiety and worry over the last two members of the group finally show.

The nation had decided that it would be best for him to display an air of calm when he had been with the others as their encounter with the _Thing_ had greatly affected them. Germany and Prussia had been a bundle of nerves when he first found them; Japan was relieved somewhat that they had calmed down. Vietnam seemed to be in better shape, but Japan could tell that she was just as unnerved as the other two and it showed in the way she snapped at them; a difference from either her teasing and playful or serious behaviour.

Japan himself felt fear run through him as he allowed his thoughts to drift towards the fact that they were trapped in the abandoned mansion with that _Thing. _

He and the others had gotten lucky with the first two encounters with it, but just how long would they be able to keep it up? His stomach churned and he grimaced; he had seen Prussia's scrape earlier and it had shown no signs of healing as it usually would. He thought back to Vietnam's paper cut and how the small cut had remained open, even when several minutes had passed.

_'Now is not the time,'_ Japan chastised himself. He had to focus on one thing at a time other wise he would end up driving himself insane. The first order of business was to find Italy and Philia and bring them back to the others so they could devise a plan to escape from the mansion.

_But where?_

Where in the mansion were Italy and Philia? Could the _Thing _have found and attacked them already? He prayed to the heavens that would not be the case. What kept his hopes up that they had managed to find refuge somewhere was that there were no signs of either them having been tracked down. At least, he hadn't heard any screaming or seen any blood on the floor. That was a good sign.

Right?

Japan decided to start his search on the only other room on the fourth floor. He half expected one of the two to be in the room but he knew things wouldn't be that easy.

Much to his disappointment (even though he had been expecting it) the room was empty. He took note of the two beds as well as the couches and coffee table but didn't dwell on it. However, it hadn't been a complete waste of time as he would later find out.

In between the cushions of one of the couches something caught his eye. Sticking out from the couch, he found the bottom half of a piece of paper with a hastily scribbled letter 'B' on it. Japan examined it carefully; if there was a part B, wouldn't it make sense for the missing top half to be a part A? He pocketed the paper before resuming his search of the room.

At the back of the room was a panel with a lever. Written next to it on the wall were three lines:

_Up is Heaven... _

_In the Middle is Earth..._

_Down is Hell..._

Did the lines have anything to do with control panel? Well, he wouldn't know unless he tried.

**XXXX**

Meanwhile, in the other room, Prussia was laughing as Germany attempted to free the pudgy creature from the wall. His younger brother's face changed into a variety shades of red as he kept tugging on the screaming creature.

"Ha ha ha. West, you should see your face right now!" The albino grinned.

Germany stopped pulling on the creature to stare wryly at the former nation and his older brother. "Aren't you going to help me, bruder?"

Prussia smirked. "What, and ruin your fun? I've never seen you make so many faces in one sitting, what with you always having that stick up your ass."

Vietnam was sitting on the other end of the room, ignoring the two brothers as she impatiently tapped her fingers on the floor. They didn't need two people to try and get that creature embedded into the wall. She also wanted to get as far away from the squealing thing as possible. But even with her sitting as far away from them as the room allowed her to, her ears were still ringing at the pitch sound it kept making.

"Look." Vietnam snapped as she got up from the floor and walked towards them, interrupting the brothers' argument. "If you couldn't get the Mochi out of the wall after ten minutes of pulling on it, what makes you think that more pulling is going to free it?"

Prussia scoffed, tickling the pudgy creature's cheek. "You're so cold, Viet. Are you really going to abandon this adorable Mochi here?"

The South East Asian gave him a flat stare. "We're stuck in a mansion with a grey _Thing _trying to rip us to pieces. Forgive me for putting my life and our friends over the life of this, um, Mochi_._" Vietnam jabbed it lightly on the other cheek.

The Mochi whimpered, looking up tearfully at the woman.

Prussia tickled the Mochi again. "Ignore her. That woman has no heart."

Vietnam slapped him upside the head.

Prussia cursed in rapid german, rubbing the back of his head as he glared at the woman who now had her arms folded across her chest. Just as he was about to yell at her, his eyes happened to land on her 'assets'. The words he had planned to spew at her were lost as he stared.

They weren't on Ukraine, Belarus' or Hungary's level, but they weren't bad either. Bigger than that girl Philia's anyways, even if she was much cuter and easier to take advantage of...

"What are you staring _at_?"

The albino felt something collide into his cheek and he stumbled backwards, swearing as he held the now swelling side of his face with his hand.

_Mein gott,_ Germany pinched the bridge of his noise. This was going to be a very long day...

**XXXX**

Japan guessed that he was in one of the rooms on the third floor as he estimated that he only fell one story down. Being a ninja during his earlier days, falling from the fourth floor to the third was nothing he could not manage.

Brushing himself off, he examined the room.

The room was pure white; the only form of colour being the brown books in the top right hand corner of the room. In the middle was a polished white piano.

Unconsciously, Japan clutched the nick on his arm. It was no longer bleeding, but he could still feel the stinging whenever he moved his arm too much. One of the lever's options had activated a trap in which a knife had flown straight at him. Thanks to his fast reflexes, he was able to avoid taking the weapon directly into his heart. The other two options were much more beneficial to him as one of them had moved one of the beds on the floor above him to reveal the hole leading to the room he was currently in and the second had dropped a key right in front of him.

Japan had wondered where the key came from, but didn't think too much of it. Who was he to over look such a gift?

Finding nothing of interest in the room, Japan unlocked the door and went into the hallway.

It seemed that the higher one ascended into the house, the smaller the hallways got. In fact, the total amount of rooms on the third floor were three while there were about five on the second and at least double the amount on the first.

The room he went into first was the room at the end of the hallway on his left. The door was open, so he walked right in.

Just as the previous room, this one was completely white with the only source of colour being from the books on the white shelves. There were more books in this room than the library! As Japan scanned the books on the shelves, he heard a loud slam that made him jump. His hand automatically flew to the katana in its scabbard and he pressed himself against the one of the bookshelves to his right. It seemed that _Thing _had entered from another door on the other side (not from the one he entered). Clutching his weapon, he slid closer towards where he planned to attack it from.

Holding his breath, he angled himself as to be ready to strike when _it_ came into view.

_One... _

The footsteps were coming closer.

_Two... _

The _Thing _didn't seem far away now. Japan held his weapon tightly; the katana emitting a soft red glow.

_Three!_

Just as he saw the shadow, Japan chose that time to strike.

A familiar pair of chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise and there was a thud as the owner gasped before ducking and throwing themselves onto the ground to avoid the sword beheading them.

Japan's own brown eyes widened as he recognized the fallen figure on the ground.

"Sorella, are you alright?" A very familiar voice rang through the air, concern and panic intertwined in it.

Japan moved away from the shelves immediately as he tried to see who the second person was.

A man with chestnut brown hair and amber eyes was quickly walking towards them, taking note of Japan but mostly focused on the person on the floor. To his shame, Japan realized that he hadn't helped the person he nearly killed off the ground but he was still a bit stunned.

The man held out a hand towards the girl and she allowed him to pull her up.

The both of them turned to face Japan. The girl's expression showed that she was faintly annoyed with him and the man's lips upturned into one of a small smile.

"Japan, you're okay." There was relief in the man's voice.

"_Italy..._" Japan breathed. He turned his gaze onto the girl. "_Philia..._"

He had finally found the two missing nations.

* * *

**Sorry that the update took so long! I was so busy, but at least I'm finally done. Though if you're wondering why my new fic came up so quick, that's because the idea decided it had to be written and I needed a bit of a break from HetaOni. All that having to get through the stuff to reach what you actually want to write is a pain sometimes. But what annoys me is I'm still at the beginning part of part three. Augh... oh well. **

**And anways, please review! I want to read what you think of what I'm doing so far! So please review!  
**


	9. Chapter Eight

**This has to be the longest multi-chapter story I've wrote so far. With the others, I lost interest in the fandom (e.g. Lux-Pain and Persona) so I'm really hoping it doesn't happen here. It might, but I think that with this I can easily regain my interest to the point that I can finish this. Though if the creator of HetaOni doesn't make more videos and I reach part one of part seventeen, then you're obviously going to have to wait. Or entertain yourselves by reading my other Hetalia fanfiction. **

**Recap: Japan has finally found the last two missing members of their group. Now all they have to do is reunite with the others. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or HetaOni. I only own the character concept of Philia who had the misfortune on entering the godforsaken mansion. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

"Thank goodness you two are okay!" Japan could not hold back the elation he felt at seeing the two missing members of the group in front of him, unharmed. Apparently all the worrying he and the others had done over them was all for naught.

"Of course we are." Philia blinked, looking confused. "Why wouldn't we be?"

Japan opened his mouth to answer but clamped it shut as he realized that the reasons for being frantic over their missing presences would most likely hurt their feelings. Did he really want to be the one to say that they would be unable to put up a fight against the _Thing_? That encountering it would likely end up with them being dead? He quickly thought up answer that was partly true instead.

"That's because that _Thing _we saw earlier means to do us harm." His statement was directed at Philia.

Philia frowned, tilting her head to the side as she tried to figure out what he was talking about. Her eyes lit up when she remembered seeing the backside of the grey creature entering that room at the end of the left hall.

"Oh!" Her eyes widened. "It attacked you too?"

_Too? _"Does that mean you came across it as when you left the room?" Japan was certain that Philia wasn't hurt, but with being relieved that he had found his friend and younger south east asian sister alright, he might have missed something. "Are you sure you two are alright? You don't look injured, but-"

"Veh~ I'm fine!" Italy chimed in, seeing Japan's worried gaze. "So is sorella! But she was being chased by that grey creature when I came across her!"

Japan directed his worried gaze towards the female again, about to ask the filipina if anything had happened when she smiled softly at him. "Don't worry. Like Italy said, I'm fine." She widened her smile. "Though being chased by that monster is something I never want to experience again... if I can help it."

"Of course." Japan smiled back. It was a relief she didn't seem traumatized by her encounter with it. Though it wasn't at all strange that she didn't seem rattled with her smiling all the time; it was rather strange that she had better composure than both Germany and Prussia who had freaked out when the _Thing_had come across them. "I'm just glad to see you are safe, Philia-chan. You as well, Italy-kun."

"Veh~ right after you left, a ghost suddenly appeared from the hallway and came after us. Germany was the first one to scream. You heard him, didn't you?"

"No, not at all." He looked at Philia and she shook her head to say that she didn't hear anything either. "Neither of us heard a scream." Though Germany had screamed? Really? Considering that he had spent quite some time locked up in the closet, Japan did not have a hard time picturing it.

"Well, Germany scream surprised me and that scared me. The only thing I could think of at the time was to run away. The ghost came after me when I broke away from the others, but at the same time it allowed the others to run away too." He smiled. "Germany was wrong when he said that being able to run away fast wasn't useful at all!"

"Ah... yes..." Japan blinked. Italy didn't seem scared at _all... _

"But I'm okay! What about you, Japan? Are _you _alright? You're not hurt or anything? Are you hungry?" Japan placed his hands in front of him to get the italian to stop him bombardment of questions.

Seeing Philia eying him suspiciously, he decided to answer quickly before her medical instincts kicked in. No man or woman could escape the small archipelago once she thought you needed a thorough check for any injuries. She did not have any qualms about stripping you down to your undergarments if you tried to refuse her. It was something England found out the hard way when she had left him wearing nothing but his union jack boxers when he was hiding his burns from his latest cooking attempts.

"I'm fine!" He threw Philia a glance that said not to get anywhere near him.

"No, you're not." She said in such a flat voice that Japan was doing double takes at the tone she used to address him. She pointed at his arm and he remembered the nick from the knife earlier. "That injury looks shallow, but we have to treat it all the same. What if it gets infected?"

"Y-you're surprisingly calm about this, Italy." Japan said, hoping to deter Philia from trying anything. "You were even wandering around the house."

"W-well," Italy looked embarrassed. "W-when that ghost appeared suddenly, I wanted to cry and and cling to Germany, but..." He scratched the back of his head, sheepishly smiling. "He and Prussia were falling apart. Vietnam was doing a little better, but I could tell she was frightened too. So I figured _someone _needed to keep a level head. I tried it, and I was amazed by how calm I felt and how much clearer my thoughts were!"

Japan couldn't believe it. _Italy _out of Germany, Vietnam and Prussia had managed to keep his head? He was usually the first one waving his white flags and yelling that he surrendered at the enemy. Was he in the Twilight Zone that America frequently mentioned when someone did something that was out of character for them?

"But when I found you and we lost that alien-monster, you were in tears and crying that I was okay!" Philia pointed out, blinking.

"Veh~ well I remembered about you and the others again. I wasn't sure you were okay... but I guess I was so relieved to see you and know that the others were doing alright..." Italy gave a small laugh, rubbing the back of his head.

Japan sighed, but he did not seem exasperated at all. "Never mind. I understand. I was startled at first too, but seeing the others so flustered I decided that it would be best not to panic as well. I felt oddly calm when I decided to approach our situation like that."

"Same for me! Though... I'm a little too cheerful about this, aren't I?" Philia smiled wryly. The smile was very different from her usual warm ones, but it couldn't be helped.

Japan patted her head. "It's fine. I think the others wouldn't mind you smiling a little." He would not admit it, but seeing Philia smile made him feel a little better.

"Did you find Prussia yet? Sorella said you two found Germany and Vietnam." Italy looked thoughtful. "Was Germany really hiding in a closet?"

Japan shot Philia a look mixed with exasperation and amusement. "Yes, we found Prussia. And while Germany had been in the closet, we managed to get him out and help a trapped Mochi on the fourth floor."

"Isn't a Mochi one of those pudgy creatures you create Japan?"

"Yes, and I would really like to get it out." Japan started towards the door. "I'll explain the rest of the details on the way. I'm sure the others will be relieved to see you."

**XXXX**

"I'm sorry we had to leave you and sorella behind, but the front door wouldn't open no matter what."

The three of them were currently heading to the room where Japan had spotted the Mochi. Japan couldn't help but feel a little annoyed that while he and the others were frantically wondering about their whereabouts, the two of them were making pasta. It had come as no surprise that Italy had brought supplies to make his favorite food, but was this really the time?

Well, they could give Germany proper food now at least...

"There is no need to apologize. I'm sure that anyone else would have done the same in that situation_. _Even me." Japan admitted with a sigh. "Though Philia-chan, we may have to talk about you running off like that. Vietnam isn't happy about it either."

The filipina sheepishly smiled. "Sorry." She apologized. "I was only looking for you, but then that _Thing_," Her eyes narrowed, "found me and I ran. But I found Italy, so it's okay!"

Japan just sighed again. She didn't get it, but that wasn't very surprising. His younger 'sister' was one of the more denser nations. At least, she gave off the impression of being dense. There were times she proved otherwise.

A loud crash made the three nations jump and whirl around to face the direction of the noise. The asian man's eyes widened as he realized that the noise had come from the room that the Mochi had been in. Were the others still in there? Japan was startled when both Italy and Philia ran past him and burst into the room.

Japan pushed the two of them aside as he saw the source of the noise.

It was the _Thing._ And it had cornered the other three nations into the far edge of the room.

Vietnam was backed against the wall, clutching her forehead as blood dripped from between her fingers while Prussia and Germany stood in front of her taking an offensive stand.

"Vietnam!"

"Germany! Prussia!"

The other three nations and _Thing _turned towards the speakers as Philia and Italy stared at them apprehensively.

Japan could have sworn he saw the _Thing _grin as it's dark eyes landed on them. It's lips actually upturned into a feral smile and it started advancing towards them.

"Tsk! You guys came too soon!" Prussia called to the group as he slashed at it's now exposed back with his sword to redirect the _Thing's_ attention towards them again. "Japan, take those two and run! We'll take care of this!"

But the request fell on deaf ears as the three nations ignored Prussia.

"Japan!" Prussia yelled. "Hurry up and go!"

"Dear me... I must he losing my hearing. What was it you said?"

"What do you mean? I said-" Japan unsheathed his katana and ran forward, slicing at the creature's neck, stopping it momentarily in its tracks before he jumping back to avoid retaliation.

"Italy! Philia!" Vietnam growled, seeing the defiant stance the two nations had taken. "Go!"

"Oh, um... I can't hear you as well!"

"No!" Philia yelled back, surprising the woman since the archipelago was normally obedient.

"Isn't this nostalgic?" Japan chuckled. "The members of the Axis have gathered again to take up arms against the enemy."

"You're right," A thoughtful look crossed Italy's face. "It's been a while since things have been so peaceful..."

Philia gave Japan a side glanced look that said she wasn't as nostalgic about it as he was. But she didn't give say anything on the matter. There was a time and place for everything.

"Let's reminisce about those days... after we kill this _Thing_, alright?" She said softly, turning her attention towards the creature who was now outnumbered six to one.

* * *

**And I'm done! I was planning to write the fight scene but then I got tired of writing the chapter and I decided that it would be best to cut it off right here and start the fight in the next chapter! Sorry if it was a little boring, but hey, it's a reunion scene since they found the two missing nations!**

**And remember to review! Please! I'd love to read your imput!**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Okay, after about a nearly two week absence I'm ready to type up the ninth chapter of this story. **

**You know what's hilarious? Sunday night, I was totally freaking about my unfinished term paper outline and do you know what I find out the next day when I'm panicking about how I'm going to be late for class when I go to the lab to print out the one piece of paper I'm supposed to submit? MY CLASS IS CANCELED! That's right... I get up for one of my early classes and I find out that they canceled my sociology class! Gah... I hate you irony. I hate you so much right now. **

**Recap: Italy and Philia have been found and they go to the fourth floor for a group reunion. Unfortunately, the **_**Thing **_**has**** beaten them to their friends. And so now, they fight. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HetaOni. I do, however, own my character Philia. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

There was silence as the _Thing _realized that Philia was right. However, it did not seem to be bothered by this fact as it lunged right at Italy with the intent of taking his head off.

The pasta loving Italian's eyes narrowed as he ducked to avoid the blow.

"Italy!" Germany and Prussia yelled in unison as the _Thing_ went after him again.

But their worries and fear went unfounded. To everyone's disbelief, Italy was able to avoid the sharp, outstretched claws of the alien like creature as he ducked, stepped to the side or took a step back; just narrowly missing being hit. As they watched in stunned amazement, they were hardly aware of the _Thing's _growing agitation and the increasing speed he was throwing his attacks at the man.

What further surprised them was that Italy retaliated by throwing a jar of what looked like tomato sauce at the _Thing's _head which caused it to roar in pain as it stumbled back.

Everyone could only gaze in awe except for one person.

"BIND!" A female voice rang out clear through the room.

Something in the air shifted and not even a second later, a dark red circle formed beneath the _Thing's _feet. Ribbons of red shot out from the edges of the circle and wrapped themselves around the creature's arms, neck and legs; firmly holding it in place. The _Thing _roared and turned its black murderous gaze on a certain dress clad filipina who was holding her hands in front of her; concentrating on the spell that had paralyzed the creature.

"What are you waiting for?" Philia shouted at the others who turned to stare at _her _in amazement. "The spell isn't going to hold forever; you have to attack it now!"

Despite the shock of his younger 'sister' pulling an England on them, Japan gave a short nod as his body moved on its own. With a leap, he was in the air and descending on the creature with his katana held high above its head. His weapon plunged right into the middle of the _Thing's _forehead.

The _Thing _stared back at him with its hateful eyes before beginning to fade away.

"That was much easier than the other times..." Japan could only blink as he recalled that it had barely taken half the time to defeat the _Thing _this time than their earlier encounters.

"Veh..." Italy ran the back of his hand across his forehead. Running up to Japan, he hugged the shorter asian man. "Thank you for defeating it! I don't think I was going to be able to keep up not getting hurt!"

"You're, uh, welcome?" Should Italy really be thanking him? He was the one who just dealt the final blow thanks to Philia keeping it bound in place with that spell.

,There was something that tugged at Japan's mind. Just how in the world was Philia able to cast one? Thanks to being around England, Japan knew that magic existed but as far as he knew, the only other country capable of casting spells other than him was Norway, one of the Nordics.

Vietnam, however, beat him to the question he wanted to ask her_. _

"What was that?" She was still clutching her bleeding forehead but her livid gaze was on Philia.

Meanwhile, the archipelago nation shivered under her gaze as she stared at her friend straight in the eyes.

"Um, what do you mean?" Philia asked, trying to feign ignorance but failing miserably.

_"That." _She gestured to the spot where the red circle had appeared. After the creature had faded, the circle disappeared not long after wards. "Was that magic?"

"Yes." Philia said in a quiet voice as she nervously looked around to room to try and escape Vietnam's wrath. "But enough about that!" Philia's suddenly said. "You're hurt! We have to do something about that blood!"

"Huh?" Vietnam then remembered that there was blood gushing from her _head. _"Oh, it's nothing. Just a head wound; you know, looks worse than it actually is; especially if it's bleeding."

But Philia wasn't buying it. "I know a fair bit on medicine." Which was an extreme understatement as several times already the filipina, despite her age, had come to the medical aid of various countries and treated their wounds during battle. Also, quite a lot of her people were nurses not only within her domain but in the other countries as well so it was only natural she had extensive knowledge in the field of doctors. "And head wounds are the more dangerous injuries. So I'm going to have to make sure that it's nothing serious."

"I said I'm fine!" Vietnam raised her voice.

"Then how come the wound hasn't healed yet and you're still bleeding?" Philia snapped at her.

There was a stunned silence at Philia's uncharacteristic outburst; the Pearl of the Orient, who was always amiable in her interactions even though the other person didn't necessarily feel the same way had angrily snapped at someone else.

Vietnam's eyes were wide as she found herself staring at the irritated expression on Philia's face. So were Japan's; Germany and even Prussia had no idea what to say.

Philia's agitation slowly changed into surprise and then shock as she took a step back, not quite believing what she did herself.

Germany coughed, breaking the awkward silence that had formed. "Er... Vietnam, I believe Philippines has a valid point. You should see to that injury." And to change the topic, he whirled to face Italy who seemed to be fidgeting with a blue bible of sorts in his hands. "As for you... and Philippines, what in the world were the two of you thinking?"

"Veh?"

"Hmm?"

The two aforementioned mentions stared at the stoic german whose piercing blue eyes had them paying full attention to him. Rather, Philia payed attention to him after handing a white handkerchief to Vietnam who took it from her without a word.

"Do you two realize the danger you put yourselves in?" He growled. "Italy, I know for a fact that your fighting skills are dismal and Philia," He used her shortened term for the first time since they entered the house. "You leave most, if not all, of the fighting to your brother."

"But I wasn't fighting..." Philia started to say but immediately shut up when she saw the glare the man was directing at her.

"Aw, c'mon West." Prussia came to their rescue. "They pulled through in the end! I mean, that spell (which was awesome by the way) pretty much clinched our victory."

"That is not the point!" He snapped at the albino. But his face softened and he sighed. "However, the both of you have proven that you aren't useless in this kind situation. This means that we won't have to baby you as much as we normally would." Seeing the relief on their faces, he added in one more thing to say. "But that does not mean you should foolishly rush into a situation and endanger yourselves!"

"Yes sir!" The two countries snapped to attention, making the other three in the room chuckle.

"Now that we've got that over with it, what was that awesome attack?" Prussia turned to Philia.

Not sure if he was talking to her, she pointed a finger at herself with one eyebrow raised and her eyes reflecting her confusion.

"Yeah, the awesome me is talking to you."

"Oh... I've known it for a long time." Philia was playing with the rosary around her neck, a habit of hers when she was extremely nervous. "I mean... magic isn't something that's new to me." Japan and Vietnam threw her questioning gazes and she smiled. "Some of my people still practice magic."

"This is the first time I've heard about this." Japan mused.

"Well unlike England, I don't practice it on a daily basis." One of the corners of her lips tilted upwards. "Actually, I cursed him when he took over my capital. To this _day _he still doesn't know."

It was official. This place was making people crazy; Philia sadistically admitting that she had gone and cursed the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland was a good indication of that.

"Ah! Sorella! How about we try out that spell you showed me earlier?" Italy asked Philia.

The girl stopped playing with her rosemary, looking confused before smiling at the italian. "Okay. But I think you should do it."

"Veh~!"

Italy opened up the book in his hands, flipping through the pages as everyone minus Philia wondered what he was going to do. His eyes focusing on the book, he muttered a chant in a low voice that the others couldn't hear what he was saying.

A golden light started to form underneath their feet and as Italy finished speaking, the light had engulfed them completely.

While they wondered what was happening, they could feel something warm surrounding them and a minute later, the light had completely disappeared.

"Italy, what did you do?" Germany finally asked.

"Oh, it was an experiment!" Italy said.

"Experiment?" Japan looked alarmed.

"Veh! If it worked out, your wounds should be gone and you should feel better!"

Vietnam removed the bloodied handkerchief from her head and gently probed around the area. Philia peered through her friend's fingers to see if there was any trace of the injury.

"I don't see anything." She finally said. "You did it Italy!"

Prussia checked his arm and saw that the tear from the _Thing's _claws was still there but the scratch on his arm was absent. No longer was his arm throbbing with pain and the various bruises from when he had been tossed around like a rag doll didn't ache any more.

"It worked! Awesome!" He went over to Italy and slapped him on the back. The other stumbled forward, falling onto the floor. "...oops."

"_Bruder..._" Germany pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"It was an accident, I swear!"

**XXXX**

The group did not stay very long in the room due to the fact that the creature could show up again. So after pushing the shelf back into place to hide the unconscious Mochi (that probably fainted after seeing the ugly alien creature) they carefully walked through the hallways on high alert for unsuspecting encounters. After having been split up so many times, it was unanimously decided that they would stick together from there on out.

They had no idea what time it was, but their numerous encounters with the _Thing _left them extremely exhausted and no one had a problem with turning in early for the night. No one had any idea what the time was as Italy, the one of the group who had the watch, said his had broke.

Using the key that Japan had retrieved from the fourth floor room where he narrowly missed a knife through the heart, the group found themselves in a room with a long rectangle table and a fire place. There were six chairs, which seated all of them. Remembering just how much of a difference locking the door could make, Japan once again turned the lock effectively sealing them in the room.

Philia and Italy had managed to scrooge up several things that might come in handy such as two first-aid kits and a match box with twelve matches in it when they had been trying to locate everyone and were now pouring their findings on to the table.

"These would have come in handy a lot earlier." Prussia said, eying the first-aid kits.

"True." Philia said. "But we have to remember that we have limited supplies. We should use these for the more serious wounds and injuries."

"Speaking of wounds... ours didn't heal like they should have." Vietnam frowned.

The woman's words hung in the air. Being nations, injuries of all sorts were healed immediately unless a mass amount of humans had been killed which was most noticeably during war time.

"Huh? But I thought Italy-" Philia cut herself off when she saw Vietnam rolling her eyes.

"I mean before he performed that spell." The woman frowned; she was still having trouble trying to accept the concept of magic. Germany seemed to be having the same problem, but wisely kept his mouth shut about it.

"Yes, that is concerning." Japan stood up from his seat and walked towards the wall. He frowned at the white paint that stared back at him before facing the others. "I think it is safe to say that in this place... we are human."

Silence filled the room. The asian man had just went and voiced the idea that all of them had been contemplating in their minds for a while.

It was a scary thought, as they all realized that they could _die _so easily in this place_. _They, the personification of the countries, who were practically immortal and only disappeared from the world if the lands they represented were completely obliterated along with their people.

"So we should assume that any fatal wounds we receive... are fatal." Germany said after a long silence.

"That's what it looks like." Vietnam sighed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Gah!" They all looked up at Prussia who was glaring at them. "Enough about this depressing topic! Let's discuss something else!"

"Like what?" Vietnam asked him wryly.

"This place is cold." Philia said, buttoning the blue jeans jacket she was wearing over top her dress. "Anyone want to light the fire or should I do it?"

"I will light it." Germany said, standing up and pushing the seat back.

The dark haired girl handed him the box of matches she had found earlier and Germany went over to the fireplace and lit the match. Soon, the room was filled with the warmth of the fire and the six nations found themselves beginning to get drowsy.

"Fritz, this feels nice." Prussia stretched his arms out on the table.

"Yes, it is much more comforting now that we have a fire and we're all together again." Japan allowed himself to relax.

"Mmm..." Vietnam said, plopping her head on her folded arms. "I could go to sleep right now..."

**XXXX**

Before they turned in, the group discussed various ways of how they could make it out of the mansion. This led to more reminiscing about World War II which Philia did not fond of at all. Though it should be noted that the others kept far away from the pain she had suffered during that time. **  
**

Since there was six of them, the group decided to have two people keeping watch for the night. Two of them would be enough but Philia said that she automatically got up early (around six am) so she'd allow the person on the second half of the watch some rest while she prepared their things for the next day.

The watch in order was Prussia, Vietnam and Philia.

Since the filipina had decided to fill in for the early morning, she did not have to participate in the janken game that Prussia and hilariously, Vietnam, had lost.

"This is so boring... wish I had my laptop so I could update my blog." He sighed.

It felt like hours since everyone else had fallen asleep and frankly, the albino was finding it hard to concentrate on anything else other than the fact that he was utterly alone for the moment. He tried to convince himself that it was going to be fun, but after awhile he was failing miserably.

Through the years, Prussia had tried to convince himself that he could take care of himself and he was fine on his lonesome.

But as time flew, the former Teutonic knight was forced to admit something not even his younger brother could force out of him.

No matter how obnoxious he was, no matter how many declarations he made about his being awesome in practically _everything... _

... being alone scared him.

"This sucks." Prussia finally said, putting his feet up on the table.

After a few minutes, he started shivering.

"Is it just me, or is starting to get cold?" He said, sitting up straight.

Prussia suddenly felt a chill go up his spine and his eyes widened as he heard the door rattle.

_Mein gott, _he thought as his eyes widened. He was hearing things, right? It couldn't be that, that _Thing... _could it?

"That's right," He said to himself. "I'm just hearing things. The door is not rattling and it's all part of my imagination. A bit extreme, but with that _Thing _wandering around the house not impossi-"

"What the hell are you rambling about?"

"GAHH!"

There were a few murmurs, but the others remained undisturbed in their sleep. The person who had interrupted the albino's monologue sighed and threw off their blanket as they stood up. It was Vietnam and she looked a bit sleepy as well as annoyed.

"Don't tell me you're scared?" Vietnam was about to smirk when there was another rattle and her head whipped towards the door. "Uh..."

The two glanced at the door with anticipation as it continued to rattle.

"You think we should try that trick Japan uses? The one where we turn off our aura and pretend that we aren't here?" Prussia suggested.

Vietnam stared at him. "You actually think that's going to work?" She asked in disbelief.

"Have any better ideas?" Prussia snorted.

They stared at the door, waiting for the rattling to go away. But it persisted, and finally the albino got fed up and started for the door.

"What are you doing?" The woman hissed as she moved to try and intercept him.

"Look, it's obviously not going to leave us alone until we kick its ass again. Since we're the only ones up, WE have to do it."

Yes, because that worked out so well last time. The only reason they had defeated the _Thing _before was because Japan had been with them. But before Vietnam could wryly comment on that, Prussia had already opened the door.

_"You idiot!" _

_"I don't plan on dying!" _

The sound of a blade swishing through the air was followed after wards with blood splattering onto the floor.

* * *

**I had been planning on writing more, but I decided to cut it off here for now. Besides, that sentence makes a nice cliffhanger, doesn't it? Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this super long chapter. I guess the extra length makes up for the crappy fight scene.**

**I added in some humour to lighten up the story a bit since it gets so much darker later on. Heh, heh, heh... **

**Anyways, I'm gonna go now! Please leave a review! I know there are people watching this story!  
**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Finally got a start on this. I'm sorry it took quite a while for me to stop surfing the net and to start re-watching HetaOni and typing up the rest of my fic, but it's better than not updating at all, right? On the bright side, I am nearly done with part 3 of HetaOni and can proudly advance the story towards the more exciting parts! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or HetaOni. I do, however, own Philia, my own OC representation of the Philippines. **

* * *

**Chapter Ten  
**

**XXXX  
**

_You can easily set foot into that _

_"mysterious mansion" in your town. _

_Because if you anger its former occupant, _

_you will not get away lightly..._

_Especially when there are no people there..._

**XXXX**

Completely unaware of the danger that lay ahead in the mansion, the six countries that made up the Allies stood in front of the rumoured haunted place, gazing at it in wonderment. While they were initially skeptical about it at first, they decided to go into the mountains to try and find the mansion at America's urging.

Or rather, just to get the superpower to shut up and stop annoying them.

"It's actually here," China said, amber eyes wide.

Being a man of four thousand years despite his very youthful appearance, China had seen and witnessed many things that could not be explained by logic alone. However, that didn't mean he believed in the supernatural as his fellow nation England did. But this mansion... something about it seemed off. He did not know how to describe the feeling as anything else other than pure intuition that he should be very wary of this place.

"I don't believe it." England said, examining the mansion with critical green eyes. He turned towards another man wearing a brown bomber jacket. "I only thought that you were yanking our legs, America!"

"But this desolate feel suits this place, does it not?" A man with shoulder length wavy hair holding a rose between his fingers said as he inhaled the fragrant scent of the flower.

"Unfortunately, I'm going to have to agree with you, Frog." His rival narrowed his eyes; just where the hell did France keep those things? His pants? The very thought of it made England shudder.

"Um, it doesn't seem that interesting to me." Said another man with wavy straw coloured hair meekly. He was wearing a coat more suited for colder weather and clutching a polar bear in his arms who at the moment looked up at the person holding him and said:

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada, you're owner."

"Did you hear a voice just now?" America jumped, looking around warily. Seriously, the voice had practically come out of nowhere!

"We did not hear anything. Are you sure it was not part of your imagination?" Russia, the country well known for his childish cruelty, spoke up. He knew perfectly well that it was Canada, America's own twin brother, who had just claimed that the mansion did not seem interesting, but why waste a perfectly good chance to scare the very country who got on his nerves often? Not to mention that he got back at his hockey rival as well.

"..." Canada did not even bother speaking up to defend himself. What was the point?

"But you know... the voice was right. Now that we're here, it doesn't seem that interesting." America clutched his worn bomber jacket to himself, something Russia took note of.

England rolled his eyes. He had seen _this _coming.

"Why don't we go in and take a look? We have enough time to explore the 'haunted house' and then make it back to town before nightfall." Russia giggled and the others stared at him apprehensively. "That is, unless, you are all too scared?"

"H-Hey!" America protested, glaring at the country he had long ago dubbed 'The Villain'. "Heroes are never scared!"

China sighed. "Fine, but only for a little bit. I don't want to to walk down the mountain in the dark and I don't want to stay in this place either, aru."

"Well then, shall we go in?" France stepped to his side and dramatically swept his hands to the side as indication that the others were to go in first.

"Bloody Frog," England muttered before stepping forward and turning the door handle.

**XXXX**

"The reason nobody comes here is because there is talk that this place is haunted, da?" Russia smiled at the North American brothers, America especially. "That's why no one comes near this place."

America, Canada and Russia were the only ones left in the hallway, the others having gone their separate ways to explore the rest of the floors of the mansion on their own. America had stayed behind claiming that he was standing guard (even though everyone knew that he was scared), Canada decided to keep his louder more obnoxious twin company and Russia was there because he wanted to scare America even more.

_No wonder it's such an eerie place, _America thought to himself, not giving his Cold War rival the satisfaction of him freaking out.

"You're... you're not scared, are you?" Canada couldn't help asking his brother, somewhat enjoying America's not so discreet signs of fear.

"No! But it's... well..." America paused not sure how to describe his unease. His insides were churning and he found it difficult to breath. What _was _this feeling? He'd felt it ever since he saw the mansion. His mind had been telling him not to enter and he had tried to convince the others not to do the same but since that evil commie was practically implying that he didn't have the balls to brave the very place they had been looking for, the hamburger loving nation had no choice but to prove that he had nothing to be afraid of.

But now... he was really beginning to regret it.

He jumped at the sound of hearing a door slam shut and looked in the direction of where the noise had come from.

What the bespectacled blond saw made his jaw drop and his eyes widen in fear.

"RUN!" Was all America had time to yell before a grey claw swiped down upon him.

He drew his gun and fired...

**XXXX  
**

"It's cleaner than one would expect, is it not?" France observed, scrutinizing the second floor hallway with the same critical gaze he used when he was at a fashion show where only the best clothes would be on display.

"Erm... yes." England said uneasily. "but can we go now?"

Like a shark who had found a scent of blood, France had detected the unease in his rival's voice. Not being one to pass up any opportunity to get back at England, France smirked and said, "What's the matter, England? Scared?"

"Like hell, Frog!" The English 'gentleman' snapped. But the anger that usually followed any of France's retorts wasn't there. "It's just that this place is sort of-"

"I don't think there are ghosts here, aru." China interrupted as to what could escalate into a fight. "But if you feel that uneasy, you can go back."

"Are you planning to look around on your own?" France asked the Asian Superpower curiously.

China's nose wrinkled and he walked towards a door at the far end of the hallway. "I'll just take a peek behind this door, aru. I can smell something bad coming from inside."

"Wh-what? Isn't that-" But China was already opening the door. "W-wait!"

England quickly ran towards him with France on his heel.

**XXXX**

_"Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT!" The man screamed in fury and anguish as his fists smashed into the glass of the mirror. _

_Under the furious blows, the mirror continued to crack until it shattered into pieces and the broken shards fell onto the ground. With one final smash, the man's let out a heart wrenching cry before sliding onto the ground as his body became wracked with sobs._

_Again. _

_They had failed again. _

_After some time, the man stood up and wiped away his tears. There was no point in crying any more; like sorella said, crying did nothing for them. They needed to become stronger; they could no longer rely on the others. Because that's what got them killed in the first place. _

_Amber eyes glazing over, he went to search for his accomplice in this eternal damnation.  
_

_They needed to go back once more. _

**XXXX**

"Mon dieu." France clutched the inside of his arms with his other hand as if he was cold. He glanced at his left and right before shivering theatrically, "I can't help but have an unpleasant feeling about this place."

While France had used the opportunity of England's unease to tease him, the Briton had passed up the chance to do the same, opting to stay silent. This was was unusual for him as like France, he used any opportunity to get back at his rival. Instead, he appeared to be contemplating something and whatever it was, it was more interesting to him than the comments that usually never failed to enact his anger.

"What is the matter England?" France finally asked. "You have been very quiet for a long time which is very unlike you, non?"

"..."

"Angleterre?"

"I cannot... sense anything in this place." England finally admitted, disturbed by the silence and complete lack of presence. Though he didn't voice it out loud, the Briton was referring to the magical beings he and a few other countries could see.

In houses where people no longer lived, it wasn't unusual to find creatures of the supernatural of all sorts inhabiting former human residences. This mansion that was surrounded by a forest in a mountain and a couple hours walk from the nearest town was the perfect setting for these magical creatures to reside in.

And yet, England could only sense... nothing.

Blank.

Emptiness.

It was as if they had entered a black hole that no one could ever hope to escape from.

"The others are on the first floor." China pointed out, as if reminding him that they weren't the only ones in the mansion. Countries were capable of sensing other countries who were nearby; and they just happened to be one floor above the others.

"Yes, I know that." England said impatiently, shooting a look at the asian man that said he was offended at China implying that he was stupid. "When I said I couldn't sense anything, I meant..." He trailed off, frowning. "How do I put this, I mean... it feels as though everything here has been consumed..."

"Ah," France nodded. "By that, you mean your imaginary friends."

"How many bloody times do I have to tell you that they aren't 'imaginary'!" England screamed.

He then wrapped his hands around the french man's throat and proceeded to strangle him.

* * *

**And it's finished. I am so sorry that it took so long for me to complete this chapter but I started drifting from Hetalia as well as HetaOni. But I decided to force myself to write this during the small instances I had inspiration. **

**I hope you like it and please tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Wow, how long has it been since I updated this fanfiction? Practically an entire year! Sorry about that. I lost interest in the series for a bit (was obsessing over HetaQuest) and then a bunch of crap hit me, making my life really turmoil. But things have gotten better now, so I guess I can relax and return to writing. At least for now. **

**Looking back at my fanfiction, I realize that my writing style was a bit stiff. Well, I guess its up to you to determine if the style has changed. Its just my job to write!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HetaOni. I do, however, own the Philia in this story.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven  
**

"I hope the others don't get mad at me for separating from them like this, even though its not intentional this time." Philia sighed, leaning back against the door after her heavy breathing managed to return to its normal rate; thus another reason why she should exercise more. Her stamina was pathetic. "That was scary... seeing the monster just barge into the room like that."

Philia was currently hiding herself in a room on the second floor long after the others had told her to go and leave the fighting up to them. She probably should have gone to another floor, but she hadn't felt safe running in the hallway with that _Thing _on the loose. That was probably why she had run straight into the nearest room that wasn't locked and was a reasonable distance away from the room where she and the others had taken refuge in.

Now that she was safe for now she had time to recollect her thoughts and figure out just what the hell had happened in those frantic moments.

Scary was too mild to describe that experience. So was terrifying, especially after the discovery that Prussia and Vietnam weren't there with them after the extremely rude awakening. The remainder of the group barely had any time to grab their weapons and items when the _Thing _struck down at them with the intent of splattering their blood all over the walls and leaving them smears on the floor.

Philia had volunteered to remain behind to fight off the monster, to be a distraction while the others ran. She wasn't as much dead weight as she was before, especially now that she discovered that she could use magic in this place.

But they wouldn't hear of it and stated that _she _should be the one to run and that she leave the fighting to them. After all what good could Philia, who always lost the fight when they were at wars, do against that thing? Especially now since they could no longer consider themselves immortal?

And so she found herself with no choice but to do as they said. It wasn't just their determination that she get away that made her flee the scene; it was also because of the look in _that man's _eyes that clinched it. She knew better than to defy his demands, even if she didn't like it.

He had made it clear he wouldn't tolerate her acting out.

"Maybe it's better this way." Philia knew that there was no one in the room with her but it was just too damned _quiet _for her. Well, actually, there was no one physical that was, though Philia tried to avoid conversations with them if she could help it because they tended to make the situation seem even more hopeless than it really was. Neither of them weren't exactly well known for being upbeat or optimistic in situations in which Philia really needed the morale.

Not to mention that having voices in your head was one of the most prominent signs of insanity.

...

And even if they weren't figments of her imagination and even when they didn't originate from her head, they still often had her questioning her sanity often.

Not that she thought of herself as being sane anymore. Not in this place.

"At least they won't be as suspicious... right?"

_'Who do you think you're foolin'?'_

...

Damn it.

...

She should have supposed that it was too good to be true for either of the voices to be silent for long. At least it was the male speaking; _he _was actually helpful at times.

Sometimes.

_'Hah! You'll never be rid of us, Little Lia. We're all stuck with each other whether you like it or not!' _

"Shut it, Abbadon." Philia growled. "I'm not in the mood for you and your snide comments right now. I need to concentrate and _you're not helping right now._"

A pause.

"And I'm pretty sure that I've asked you _not to call me 'Little Lia',_"

The voice snorted. _'Right now, I'm bored. And you're not really doing anything besides hiding away until its safe. And at least it isn't Azrael who's talking to you right now... your bickering gives me headaches, you know that?__'  
_

Philia did not have a comeback to that. As usual, the voices did as they pleased whether she liked it or not. "No. And should I really care about that when you hardly give a damn about _my _situation?"

Philia jumped up a bit when she felt the door shudder underneath a strong force coming from the other side. At once, the dark haired girl knew that the person on the other side of the door was not friendly. If they were, they wouldn't be banging on the door with the intent of knocking it off its hinges.

_'Better get ready for battle,' _The voice mused. _'Sounds like its not going to leave until you beat the crap out of it. Though you've gotta admire its persistence.' _

"Heh." An uncharacteristic smirk appeared on the girl's face. "I would have thought that it would know by now that fighting against me is pointless when its just going to lose every time."

_'Heh.' _Philia pictured the voice smirking itself. _'Just don't get too overconfident, otherwise it'll be you getting your butt handed to you.'_

"I wouldn't even think about it."

Putting some distance between her and the door, Philia snapped her fingers. There was a momentary silence before something tall and gray barreled into the room, heading straight for her with claws outstretched...

**XXXX**

"Aiyah..." China huffed as he and England walked up the steps that led to the third floor. "Europeans are so immature, aru..."

After China had separated England and France from each other (because honestly, was this the time to be arguing?) the three of them decided to split up and search different floors.

...

Alright, it was more of China had gotten bored and decided that he was going to explore the upper floors while the two Europeans tried to figure out how to open the door that they had been standing in front of. But then England decided that he wanted to come with China since he didn't want to be alone with his long time enemy, France/ the Frog/ whatever other derogatory term he could think of to throw at him. France then began to protest being all by his lonesome self but in the end they were able to make a compromise by agreeing to meet up with each other again after thirty minutes had passed.

His companion turned bright red, stammering several times before exclaiming an, "Excuse me? That may apply to the others (such as that bloody Frog!) but certainly not me! I am a true gentleman and a gentleman is not immature!"

China stopped in his place and then turned to stare at England blankly.

"Sure, aru. A true gentleman resorts to strangling someone when they get angry."

To China's satisfaction, the former colonist who had taken Hong Kong from him to become a colony had turned an even darker shade of red and was sputtering like a car engine.

"Th-that's only when that idiotic France opens his mouth! The Frog is the only exception I'll make!"

"Whatever you say, aru."

England sputtered some more at China's dismissal and the Asian World Power couldn't help smiling a bit (though he made sure that his companion couldn't see that). He may have held a grudge against England for the Opium Wars and for taking his little brother away from him to be a colony, but the pale colour he had turned earlier was a little concerning. He knew that Europeans had pale skin, but the palour the former delinquent had taken on was not a healthy shade on _anyone_.

And China did not want the nation to be sick as that would mean that _he _would have to be the one to look after him since he was with him at the moment. But with the bantering the two of them were doing, his companion was starting to regain some of the colour he had lost earlier.

It wasn't until they reached a room on the third floor that they stopped their bantering to absorb what they were _seeing. _

There wasn't anything special about the place save for the room being painted white. Not to mention that there were the (white) bookcases that were lined up beside each other in several rows and the books that filled their shelves, completely packed together and making it difficult to take a book and then put it back.

Japan would have absolutely loved the place, something that both countries pointed out to each other as they flipped through several interesting titles that caught their attentions.

"...I wish I was here with Japan instead." China sighed as he put away the book that he had just scanned. Yes, Japan may do about everything in his power to avoid his eldest brother but despite that, China still deeply cared about him.

And his company was much preferred over England who was standing just a few feet away from him.

"I agree." England rolled his eyes. "I would much prefer Japan's company over yours."

There was a short pause before the Briton spoke again.

"That reminds me, has he replied yet?"

China looked confused for a moment before realizing what the European was getting at. "You mean my last message?" He frowned a bit at the reminder. "Unfortunately, the last time I checked my cellphone said I was out of range so I do not know, aru."

England pulled out his own cellphone and saw that he was out of range as well. "It's the same thing with me." He re-pocketed his mobile phone. " But maybe it is for the would be troublesome should he come here with us."

The truth, which was something that he would never willingly admit out loud, was that something within England was telling him that he should gather the others and GET OUT. A sixth sense, the instinctive feeling that warned you that something bad was going to happen.

And while he didn't like to brag (oh, alright, he did) his instinctive feelings usually turned out to be right.

"Anyways, we should leave soon." England sighed. "The sun will probably set soon and you said that you did not want to walk down the mountain in the dark, am I correct?"

"That's right, aru." China nodded. "We'll have to shorten the amount of time we spend in each room then. Also, I don't think Japan will come. Exploring so called haunted mansions isn't something I can picture him doing."

"Well, unless someone else dragged him along that is. Like America."

"Or that moron Prussia." China snorted.

"Who would then also bring along Germany and Italy with him as well."

"So true, aru."

And with that, the two of them set off from the white library to explore the rest of the floor. There was a white piano sitting in the middle of the other room on the same floor, but that was the only notable thing about it- though England did sense that there was something off about the room even if he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

When they didn't find anything else of interest they went up to the fourth floor.

Like the third floor, the fourth floor rooms had interesting decor. But other than the furniture, nothing really caught their eye until they entered the last room and saw a chair. A chair that happened to look awfully familiar to England...

"What a creepy chair." China said, examining the chair. "It looks cursed."

China's eyebrows furrowed.

"And I have a feeling that I've seen this chair somewhere before, aru."

"..." England's eye twitched at that comment but he didn't say a thing about it.

Seeing that China's attention was still fixated on the piece of furniture and not wanting him to figure out just _where _he had seen the chair, England decided that they had already seen pretty much everything on both floors and that it was now time to reunite with the stupid frenchman.

"We explored as much of this place as we could so we should probably meet up with the Frog now. Besides, the air here is _terrible__._"

China nodded. "You're right. It's earlier than the time we set up but-" He cut himself off as he shivered. "I don't like this place. Let's meet up with France, get the others and go home!"

Surprised by China's outburst, England gaped at him slightly before getting a grip on himself as he realized he was not the only person unsettled by this place.

"Yes, let's-"

England was interrupted by several gun shots fired in rapid succession.

There was a stunned silence and then...

"Th-that was-!" England paled instantly. There was only one person in the group who was carrying guns...

"Was that America?" China's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"It has to be! He's the only one carrying guns around!" The off setting feeling about this place doubled with the fact that America was forced into a situation where he had to fire his guns only made England's fears about this place grow.

But before the Briton could run off and check on his former colony, the Chinese man reached out and yanked him back into the room hard.

"Don't do anything reckless, aru!" He scolded. "Russia could have just said something to upset America. It certainly wouldn't be the first time it happened."

England, however, was not convinced by such a theory even if it did happen that often.

"America wouldn't shoot that many bullets if it was just that blasted Russian annoying him!"

The blond haired man was right, cutting through his flimsy theory of the others that they had left on the first floor were okay but China didn't think that running into the situation blindly either would do them any good.

"I agree." He sighed, rubbing his temples. "But we need to pick up France first before we go. Safety in numbers, right?"

England very much wanted to argue that point but China was right. They may overestimate the situation by bringing France with them, but it was better to overestimate the situation than underestimate it. He had learned that lesson the hard way over the years and still managed to, despite his age, forget that piece of advice in his turmoil emotions.

"Fine. Let's go get the stupid Frog and then go downstairs."

But when they got to the second floor France was nowhere in sight.

"Of all the times he could have-!" England gritted his teeth as his imagination thought of all the violent things he was going to do to his eternal rival when they found him again.

China merely rolled his eyes and began checking the rooms on the second floor to make sure that they didn't miss him. Unlike England who was reverting back to his pirate days judging by the amount of cussing he was letting loose, he could keep a cool head in about almost every situation.

The key word there being _almost. _

When he opened the door to the last room China paused, paled, and then let out a glorious shriek that made England stop his own vexations and turn to face him, not wondering for the first time if the Asian Superpower was really a woman in disguise.

When China let out another shriek that was higher than his previous one, England hurried over to see what had scared his companion so much that he pretty much threw his masculinity out of the window with the amount of screaming he was doing.

His green eyes widened at the sight.

Standing in front of them was Philia.

And gathered in her arms was a burnt, familiar looking white military uniform that was stained red.

* * *

**And after that delightful cliffhanger, I'm going to leave you there! Cause I'm awesome like that.  
**

**...  
**

**Nah, it was just a good place to end the story and I thought that it was a reasonable length. Hence why I decided that the action would be in the next chapter!  
**

**Anyways, don't forget to leave a review! Reviews are love and I want to know what you think!  
**


	13. Author's Note

**Hi. It's me, AccessBlade. **

**Okay, I'll get straight to the point. **

**I'm dropping this story. **

**Dropping it because I've lost inspiration and because I have no idea where to go with it. However, I promise to make it up to those who have been eagerly waiting and anticipating the next update. I'm going to write a new HetaOni fanfic that mainly focuses on Philia aka the girl twin of the Philippines and what role she plays in the whole 'Mansion Incident'. **

**I'm honestly sorry about this, but if I tried to force the rest of the story when I am less than eager or inspired to type it out it's going to turn out like bleh...**

**So in order to make it up to those who are disappointed, I promise to get the first chapter of the new series out as fast as I can. **

**And I guess I can give you a few freebies: **

**- Philia will be the main character (So you OC!Philippine fans can start cheering now) **

**- There is going to be a cameo of two characters from a popular video game. You may or may not have played the series but you will definitely have heard of it. **

**- Philia is now a powerful summoner! Yay for summoners! And the two characters making a cameo are going to be her summons!**

**Okay, that's enough spoilers for now. You'll see what it's all about when the first chapter comes out. Besides, there are more things in my profile to read. I have a Final Fantasy fic I've been working on for a while, so if any of you are bored you can go and read that. **

**Until then, bye.**


	14. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note 2**

**Hey, just wrote up the first chapter of that HetaOni fic I was talking about. I was typing my ass off to make it as awesome as I could and I think it paid off. Just thought that I would let you know. **

**It's called 'The Crimson Queen'. **

**So if you have time, go read it now. **

**As for me, I will sit back and dutifully await your reviews.**


End file.
